


Someone Like You

by Free_as_a_bird



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_as_a_bird/pseuds/Free_as_a_bird
Summary: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE:Martino ha 23 anni e nessuno scopo nella vita.Niccolò ne ha 25 e ritorna a casa dopo tanti d'anni d'assenza.





	1. 1. "Everybody's Changing"

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qua, con un nuovo tentativo! sono molto nervosa perchè ci saranno diversi capitoli e spero possa piacervi! Io, ad ogni modo, mi sto divertendo tanto(non sempre a volte sclero) a scriverla!  
> ogni capitolo sarà accompagnato da una canzone.

 

 

**Capitolo Primo**

****

_“So little time_  
_Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same” -Keane_

 

**[Everybody's Changing - Keane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zx4Hjq6KwO0%C2%A0) **

 

 

 

**Sabato 5 Ottobre ore 16.30**

 

Martino è ad un punto morto della sua vita.

 Ha lasciato che la cosa gli sfuggisse di mano e ora si ritrova completamente perso, immobile e privo di ambizione. 

Tutto intorno a lui ha continuato a girare: ha visto amici realizzarsi, fallire e rialzarsi e lui, intanto, è rimasto fermo a guardare mentre tutto gli passava davanti.

Se potesse dare un esempio pratico della sua condizione, sarebbe il traffico dove si ritrova ora: fermo da venti minuti in un ingorgo diretto verso Ciampino.

 Qualcuno suona il clacson inutilmente e Marti sospira frustato. 

Pensa a Giovanni, che è tornato dopo un anno sabbatico speso a fare il volontario in Africa, dove ha conosciuto Lillian, una bellissima volontaria con la pelle scura e uno spiccato senso dell’umorismo. Pensa a Luchino, laureato in ingegneria (ci pensate?!) e praticante nello studio dello zio, pensa ad Elia, al quarto anno di medicina, che passa il suo tempo libero nel suo piccolo appartamento in affitto, con l’amore della sua vita. E poi pensa a se stesso, laureato senza scopo in Comunicazione, che scrive articoli per una rivista online e che registra ogni mese qualche podcast con Sana, che si sta laureando per diventare una ricercatrice.

Marti lavora in una pizzeria d’asporto come fattorino, non il massimo, chiaramente. Non ha un appuntamento da mesi e non si impegna nemmeno per cercare un po’ di svago anche solo minimamente sessuale.  Si sente spento e la cosa non gli piace e nonostante tutto, non fa niente per cambiare. Nemmeno lui sa che cosa stia aspettando, se un segno divino o un calcio nei coglioni, ma aspetta, inerme.

Il traffico finalmente sembra riprendere e Marti riesce a raggiungere Ciampino in tempo.

 Trova parcheggio, ovviamente a pagamento, abbastanza vicino all’entrata e prima di entrare, manda la foto dalla ricevuta a Filippo, che dovrà ripagarlo con gli interessi per quel favore. 

È in aeroporto per un amico di Filippo. Quest’ultimo, impegnato in un nuovo progetto per la realizzazione di una casa famiglia arcobaleno, aveva degli appuntamenti improrogabili e aveva chiesto a Martino di fargli questo favore. Non sapeva molto di questo amico, solo che era di ritorno da Siviglia dopo tre anni e che Filippo l’aveva conosciuto durante il suo Erasmus. 

 

_-Dopo questa giornata, sarai così riconoscente che toccherà a te pagare.-_

 

Filippo aveva risposto al messaggio, adornandolo di una serie di Emoji piuttosto esplicite, tra cui una melanzana e un faccina ammiccante. Martino aggrotta la fronte, indeciso se indagare o mandarlo a quel paese.

 

_-Come si chiama questo tipo? Dammi qualche informazione generale o non lo troverò mai.-_

 

Risponde invece, digitando frettolosamente, mentre un afflusso di gente si appresta ad uscire per incontrare i propri cari.

 

_-Ti troverà lui. Gli ho inviato una tua foto.-_

_-Hai fatto cosa?-_

Replica Marti, digitando tutto in maiuscolo per enfatizzare la sua indignazione.  Filippo, ovviamente, non si degna di rispondere e forse è meglio così perché Martino è già pronto a sfoderare le sue espressione più colorite e originali per insultarlo a dovere.

“Martino?” 

Non sa esattamente cosa succede dentro di sé.  Sa solo che, per un momento, è sicuro di aver sentito il terremoto.  Il ragazzo di fronte a lui potrebbe essere tranquillamente paragonato ad una visione celestiale o ad un modello di Abercrombie. Martino non si vergogna di aver pensato a una carrellata di zozzerie in meno di mezzo secondo, ma forse se ne pentirà più tardi.

“Martino, giusto?” ripete il ragazzo, mentre aggiusta sulla spalla un borsone di pelle scura. Ha un sorriso un po’ incerto e sembra affaticato, occhiaie pesanti gli circondando gli occhi verdi e nonostante tutto Martino pensa che sia bellissimo.

“Sì. Sono io. Martino.” Risponde, allungando goffamente una mano.  Il ragazzo gli sorride più apertamente e Marti sente la terra mancargli sotto i piedi un’altra volta.

“Niccolò.” Dice e stringe la mano di Marti con sicurezza. La trova un po’ sudaticcia, forse per lo sforzo di portare i suoi bagagli, ma sicura e Martino non vorrebbe lasciarla mai, mentre nella sua testa il nome di Niccolò si ripete più e più volte in una dolce melodia , come se fosse in un Musical con Barbra Streisand. “Grazie per essere venuto a prendermi.”

“Scherzi?” risponde con una scrollata di spalle, mentre si offre per portare almeno uno dei due bagagli. “Gli amici di Filippo sono anche amici miei!” E si pente subito di averlo detto.

Che cosa gli passa per la testa?

“Buono a sapersi!” ribatte Niccolò e gli sorride ancora, accennando ad un occhiolino.

“Eh… hai altri bagagli?” chiede poi, cercando di riprendersi dal suo ultimo scivolone. Niccolò scuote il capo. “Ottimo, non ci sarebbe stato posto per altro” ridacchia, mentre gli fa strada verso l’uscita.

La presenza del ragazzo, a pochi passi da lui è quasi troppo per Martino, che sente le guance e più o meno tutto il suo corpo, andare in fiamme per l’imbarazzo. Non è mai stato vicino ad un ragazzo così bello. Perché Niccolò è proprio questo.  Spera almeno in un difetto, qualcosa che possa rendere l’atmosfera meno satura di imbarazzo.

Che so, magari una personalità troppo eccentrica? Una risata troppo rumorosa? L’alluce valgo, magari?

“Non scherzavi prima, quando dicevi che non ci sarebbe stato altro in macchina!” Commenta Niccolò, ridendo e santo cielo, anche la sua risata è bella. Profonda e allegra.

Sono fermi davanti alla macchina di Martino che non è altro che una Smart grigia presa di seconda mano da un amico di suo padre.

“Per favore non offenderla, ne ha passate tante!” Risponde Marti, con fare scherzoso, mentre incastra i borsoni dietro ai sedili.  Niccolò ride ancora e alza le mani in segno di resa.

Con un po’ di fortuna, riescono a sistemare tutto e Martino si reinserisce nel traffico romano.  Stanno in silenzio per un po’, mentre alla radio trasmettono una canzone di Cesare Cremonini. Marti sta per cambiare, ma il ragazzo al suo fianco gli prega di lasciare, alzando leggermente il volume. Canticchia a bassa voce, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Marti che no, non riesce a considerare questa sua passione per Cremonini come un difetto.

“Sono anni che non ascolto una canzone italiana.” Dice poi, come immerso in un vagone di ricordi. Ha un sorriso un po’ malinconico e  Martino non sa dire se siano ricordi piacevoli o qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto ricordare, così cerca di distrarlo.

“Filì mi ha detto che ti ha conosciuto durante l’Erasmus. Avevate corsi in comune?” domanda, con gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

“No, non proprio.” Dice Niccolò “In realtà l’ho conosciuto tramite la mia ragazza.” Aggiunge poi, quasi distratto mentre digita qualcosa sul cellulare.

“Oh.”

“Anche se, in realtà dovrei dire ex ragazza.” Conclude, alzando lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per puntarlo su Martino.

“Mi dispiace, vi siete lasciati da molto?”

“Ieri .”

“ah.”

“Già.”

Il silenzio che cala nella sua Smart è talmente carico d’imbarazzo che Martino vorrebbe mettere  l’auto in folle, aprire la portiera e gettarsi giù e magari farsi investire da un camion. 

“Scusami io…” cerca di trovare le parole e le sue mani stringono nervosamente il volante. “Non volevo farti rivivere cose spiacevoli”

Niccolò posa una mano sulla spalla di Marti e la stringe appena “Non è colpa tua se l’amore tra me e la mia ex è finito, Martino.”

Riescono a scambiarsi un piccolo sorriso e tutto sembra trovare un certo equilibrio. Niccolò gli racconta di come ha conosciuto Filippo, di quanto fosse bella Marsiglia e che aveva provato un certo dispiacere nel lasciarla. Martino scopre anche che non ha lasciato la città per la sua ex, ma perché Niccolò ha ricevuto un’offerta di lavoro come insegnante di musica in un scuola a Roma e che la paga sarebbe stata migliore, rispetto al suo lavoro precedente che, in ogni caso, non gli stava regalando nessun stimolo.

“Ogni sera dovevamo suonare le solite sette canzoni, per spocchiosi aristocratici.” Racconta. “Mai un’improvvisazione o qualcosa di più ritmato.”

“E’ proprio vero che i francesi non sanno divertirsi!” commenta Martino, scuotendo la testa. Niccolò ridacchia e il rosso annota mentalmente un’altra cosa che gli piace di lui, tra le altre dieci che ha trovato in mezz’ora di viaggio.

Niccolò è diplomato al conservatorio, in pianoforte e un altro paio di strumenti di cui Marti non ricorda il nome. Ha studiato arte all’università e ha un buon senso dell’umorismo. Ha davvero lavorato come modello (Martino non è sorpreso) e ha una preoccupante passione per le giraffe. Marti lo ascolta parlare e neanche per un momento vorrebbe che smettesse. È bello sentirlo passare da un argomento all’altro con una facilità quasi invidiabile. Scherzano e ridono come se si conoscessero da anni quando in realtà è passata solo un’ora. 

Quando arrivano davanti casa di Niccolò, Martino vorrebbe fare un rewind, e rivivere quel viaggio in macchina all’infinito.

“Grazie del passaggio.” Dice Niccolò, dopo aver scaricato i suoi bagagli e aver dato un’altra stretta alla spalla di Martino.

“Figurati,” sorride. “Al mio compenso ci penserà Filippo.” Scherza nel tentativo di farlo sorridere un’altra volta e quando ci riesce, per Marti è una vittoria.

“A presto allora.”

“A  presto.” Ripete.

Mentre lo guardare andare via, si appoggia alla sua auto e rilascia un sospiro, uno di quelli che stava trattenendo da tempo.  Appena il portone di legno massiccio si chiude dietro le spalle di Niccolò, Martino tira fuori il cellulare per scrivere un messaggio a Filippo:

 

- _Ti sei meritato un drink gratis-_

_Fine primo capitolo._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _se vi va, questo è il mio tumblr:_  
<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/free-as-abird> <3


	2. “What if it's not meant for me? Love.”

 

   **Capitolo secondo**

_“What if it's not meant for me?_ _Love.”- Wolf Alice_

 

**_[Don't delete the kisses - Wolf Alice](https://youtu.be/WqxE-zppu30)_ **

 

 

**Venerdì 11 ottobre ore 19:00**

 

Il divano di Elia non è mai stato comodo.

Sarà perché l’ha acquistato al mercatino delle pulci o perché una volta avevano avuto la brillante idea di saltarci sopra e ora una parte era più profonda dell’altra, ma sta di fatto che, in questo momento, Martino si accascerebbe pure sui sassi e quindi si lascia accogliere dal divano scomodo come se fosse il più morbido dei letti.

Ha avuto una giornata infernale e i ragazzi, che sono sparsi per la stanza, anche loro accasciati come se fossero privi di vita, lo possono notare dalla profondità dei suoi sospiri drammatici e da quanto siano lunghe le tirate a quella canna che Elia aveva rollato poco prima.

La questione era inizia quella mattina quando suo padre aveva ritenuto saggio chiamarlo prima delle otto per chiedergli di andare a cena da loro nel fine settimana, per festeggiare il  dodicesimo compleanno di Simone, il fratellastro di Martino. Aveva grugnito qualche frase, prima di accennare ad un possibile sì.

La verità era che, con suo padre, non aveva un gran rapporto. C’erano diversi fattori che lo rendevano restio a qualsiasi attività che avrebbe dovuto richiedere la presenza di entrambi, ma si trattava di Simone a cui, nel bene o nel male, Martino provava affetto.

Paola, la madre del suo fratellastro, ancora oggi a distanza di tempo, non riesce a comprenderla. Sarà che non avevano mai interagito un granché, a parte qualche breve discussione sul tempo e sulla sua sessualità che sia suo padre che Paola faticano a mandar giù. Non che questo rendesse Martino insonne, ma gli dava fastidio dover nascondere le sue relazioni per paura di turbare il “piccolo” Simone quando in realtà, quelli turbati erano solo loro.

La giornata era poi proseguita con una ramanzina da parte di Sana perché aveva scordato di fare una ricerca inerente all’argomento del podcast che avrebbero dovuto registrare in un paio di giorni. Incassato anche questo colpo, Martino era corso al lavoro, dove il capo lo aspettava già incazzato per i fatti suoi. Infatti, tempo di mettere piede in pizzeria, aveva ricevuto la sua seconda ramanzina della mattina per un ritardo inesistente.

Finito il turno aveva perso ben due treni della metro ed era seriamente arrivato in ritardo ad un colloquio di lavoro in una stazione radiofonica locale.

Un totale disastro.

Si era trascinato da Elia con le poche forze che aveva, trovando già Giovanni e Luchino spalmati sul divano. Luca aveva tolto la cravatta e se l’era messa in testa, mentre Elia cercava di recuperare un pasto decente dal suo frigo tristemente vuoto.

Dopo aver rinunciato, aveva rollato una canna, quella a cui Martino ora da l’ultimo tiro, prima di spegnerla nel posacenere.

“Zì, è stata una pessima idea” commenta Giò, rivolto ad Elia che è seduto sul pavimento con la testa sul divano e le proprie gambe occupate da Luchetto, che ha praticamente tutto il corpo abbandonato senza ritegno sull’amico. “Ora mi mangerei anche una delle schifezze partorite dalla mente strana di Luchino.”

Elia ci mette un po’ a rispondere, rilassato com’è, ma capisce che è un problema grave che affligge anche lui. “Ho chiesto rinforzi.” Rassicura, indicando il cellulare lasciato da qualche parte sul tappeto.

Giovanni grugnisce in approvazione e si lancia verso Martino, abbracciandogli la vita e sospirando, sereno.

Qualche anno fa, questo tipo di affetto avrebbe messo in crisi Martino.

 Era stato innamorato di Giovanni per quasi tutto il periodo del liceo, prima ancora del coming out, dove ogni gesto che compiva era calcolato per non dare a vedere quanto ci tenesse a lui. Giovanni, che era sempre stato un dispensatore d’affetto seriale, non se n’era mai accorto e Martino gliel’aveva confessato qualche anno più tardi, dopo qualche birra di troppo e l’animo turbato dalla sua prima storia d’amore finita. Gio, meraviglioso com’era, si era addirittura scusato per non essersene reso conto prima.

Tutto quel pensare a Giovanni e al suo passato, gli fa venire in mente Niccolò.

È passata una settimana da quel viaggio in macchina e Marti, dopo una ricerca spudorata sui social, con scarsi risultati, ha perso le speranze e la prospettiva di rivederlo. La soluzione, chiaramente, sarebbe quella di chiedere a Filippo, ma Martino desidera tenere ancora saldo il suo orgoglio o quello che ne rimane.

“Siete uno spettacolo imbarazzante.”

Filippo, in carne ed ossa, li sta guardando con un sopracciglio sollevato e le braccia incrociate. Martino non l’ha sentito entrare, ma deve essere lì da un po’ perché si è tolto la giacca e ha posato sul tavolo della cucina del cibo cinese.

“Amore!” esclama Elia, come se non lo vedesse da giorni. “Che bello che sei tornato!”

“Vi ho portato la cena.” Risponde, questi scuotendo il capo. “Com’è che sono solo le otto di sera e voi siete già in queste condizioni?”

“Giornata dura.” Borbotta Giovanni.

Filippo aiuta Elia ad alzarsi e quello gli si arrampica addosso, mugugnando frasi incomprensibili. “Vabbè, alzate quei culi flosci e andate a mangiare.”  Aggiunge Fili, spingendo il suo ragazzo verso il tavolo.

 

Qualche raviolo di carne dopo, Marti si sente quasi pronto per formulare un pensiero coerente, ma per evitare di dire qualche cagata, ascolta Filippo raccontare dei progressi della casa famiglia ad un Giovanni finalmente in sé.

“Stiamo organizzando una raccolta fondi per recuperare delle attrezzature elettroniche per lo svago e magari lo studio.”  Spiega, “Volevamo creare anche una sala di musica, un mio amico è disposto a fornire lezioni gratis un paio d’ore a settimana e magari mettere a disposizione qualche strumento.”

“Chi? Il tipo di cui Martino si è perdutamente innamorato?” insinua Elia e deve essere finito l’effetto della canna perché è tornato ad essere il solito Elia di sempre.

“Ehi, chiariamo una cosa!” sbotta Marti, con la bocca piena di riso. “Ho solo detto che è carino.”

Filippo, con le sue solite doti plateali, tira fuori il telefonino dalla tasca, accede alla chat di whatsapp e inizia a leggere: “Filì, non puoi capire!” imita la voce dell’amico, alzandosi in piedi e portando una mano sui fianchi “E’ un figo pazzesco! Credo di essermi innamorato!” 

Martino sente di essere arrossito fino alla punta dei piedi e ne è certo perché Luchino lo sta indicando, ridendo sguaiatamente.

“Ero sconvolto!” tenta di giustificarsi “Dovevo ancora riprendermi, non è che le penso sul serio quelle cose!”

“Magari non ti sei innamorato, ma che è un figo pazzesco non lo puoi negare !” ribatte Filippo e questa cosa Martino non la può ritrattare neanche sotto tortura. 

Giovanni intanto, lo sta guardando con un cipiglio conosciuto e Martino sa che non si accontenterà di quelle quattro parole.

“Beh, in ogni caso non è nulla d’importante.” Dice Martino e Filippo rotea gli occhi. “Che palle Martì però!”

Per Martino è sempre così e i suoi amici lo sanno bene.

Non da mai a vedere quando qualcosa, o in questo caso qualcuno, lo colpisce. Ha sempre paura di esporsi troppo, di mostrarsi vulnerabile anche agli occhi di persone che gli vogliono bene. Solo Dio sa quante volte Filippo ha provato a farlo uscire dalla sua “confort zone”, presentandogli ragazzi interessanti o provando a coinvolgerlo in progetti con la comunità, ma nulla.

 Martino si è spento. E lui lo sa che dovrebbe reagire e che i suoi amici hanno ragione, ma non riesce a pensare ad altro se non al fatto di essere un perdente.

Su tutta la linea.

D’altro canto, Andrea amava ripeterglielo sempre. E chissà che sta facendo ora che sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto. Ancora si chiede come può una persona sola aver tanto potere da farlo sentire così felice per poi buttarlo giù come un castello di carta.

Sgretolato in mille pezzi.

Ha faticato a ricostruirli tutti e ora è solo ammaccato, ricucito dalla pazienza dei suoi cari ma sfiduciato, come se non si meritasse altro che quella pena che probabilmente scaturisce nei suoi amici e soprattutto, in sé stesso. Serra le palpebre con forza come a scacciare il pensiero e spera che nessuno lo stia guardando.

 

 

Qualche ora più tardi, davanti ad uno dei film cult che Filippo tanto ama, Martino si sente in pace con il mondo anche se, probabilmente, è solo dovuto all’effetto della canna e al cibo cinese

Luchino si è addormentato da un pezzo, con la testa a penzoloni fuori dal divano e Giovanni lo sta lentamente seguendo, mentre Elia e Filippo sono accoccolati sulla poltrona. Marti non può far altro che sorridere, guardandoli. La loro era la storia d’amore che aveva seguito dagli albori. Era stato lui a farli incontrare, così per caso, durante una festa di Natale a casa sua. Erano ormai passati sei anni e Marti ricorda perfettamente che, dopo le presentazioni di rito, i due avevano iniziato a bisticciare ed Elia adora raccontare che è stato proprio in quel momento che si è innamorato di Filippo. Quest’ultimo invece, ama contraddirlo e entrambi finiscono sempre per rimbeccarsi. Non ha mai provato invidia per loro, nonostante il trascurabilissimo passato suo e di Elia, roba durata il tempo di un serata, conclusa poi in un bagno pubblico a vomitare anche l’anima. Li ha sempre guardati come ad un vero e proprio modello di relazione. Sono felici. Certo, vivono in un appartamento minuscolo, con lavori precari e studi ancora da terminare, ma Martino vede in loro la relazione perfetta. Sarà perché non ha mai avuto un modello a cui aggrapparsi, visto com’era andata a finire la storia tra i suoi genitori.

“Zì!” lo chiama Giovanni, con la voce impastata dal sonno. È seduto sul pavimento e la testa è appoggiata alle gambe di Marti che è seduto in un angolo del divano.

“Oh!”

La riposta ci mette qualche secondo ad arrivare e solo perché Giovanni sta cercando una maniera per formulare una frase in maniera corretta. “Com’è sta storia con questo musicista?”

“Non c’è nessuna storia, fratè.”

“Però a te piacerebbe.”

“Che ne so…” Marti sospira. “L’ho solo riaccompagnato a casa, nulla di che.”

“Uhm…”  Giò si passa una mano fra i ricci, scompigliandoli a dovere. “Secondo me dovresti chiedere a Filo di aiutarti.”

“Dici?”  
“Sì, ti farebbe bene un po’ di svago e uscire con qualcuno di interessante.”

“Giò, sembri mia madre.” Gli fa notare Martino e il riccio per tutta risposta gli schiaffeggia un piede.

“Dai zì, lo sai che intendo!”

E Martino lo sapeva bene.

 

 

 

**Giovedì 17 Ottobre ore 12:30**

 

Marti odia i turni in pizzeria il giovedì.

Non c’è mai molta folla e il capo lo costringe a stare dietro al registratore di cassa a girarsi i pollici. Odia l’odore di quel posto. Gli si appiccica addosso e i vestiti sanno sempre di salsa al pomodoro.

Oggi di turno sono solo lui e Ricky, il pizzaiolo portoricano che ha reclamato il suo diritto di anzianità e ha messo nel vecchio stereo sopra la testa di Martino un cd masterizzato di musica latina.

 Martino non ne può più.

 Controlla l’orologio e sbuffa: giura che fossero le 12 e 30 anche venti minuti fa. Il tempo non passa mai e ha scaricato il cellulare da un pezzo giocando ad uno di quei giochi stupidi che Simone gli ha costretto a scaricare qualche giorno fa. Ha buttato giù qualche frase per un articolo che Eleonora gli ha chiesto di scrivere per la sua rivista online, ma dopo la terza frase sconclusionata ha deciso di lasciar perdere.

Ha temperato tutte le matite nel barattolo e sistemato il cassetto sotto il registratore di cassa e davvero si sta annoiando a morte.

Sente Ricky rientrare dalla porta sul retro dopo la sua quinta pausa sigaretta e sta quasi per considerare l’idea di elemosinarne una, quando qualcuno decide proprio in quel momento di entrare dalla porta principale.

“Benvenuti.” Borbotta distrattamente, scarabocchiando sul foglio delle ordinazioni.

“Ciao!”

Per un attimo, talmente breve, Martino sente di aver perso la terra sotto i piedi. È una sensazione che ha già provato e che non sa descrivere ma di certo sa trovare un responsabile.

Niccolò gli sta sorridendo, splendido come dodici giorni fa.

Non che Martino li abbia contati, sia chiaro.

“Ehi” la sua voce esce quasi uno squittio e Ricky fa capolino dalla cucina per vedere che sta succedendo.

Niccolò è accompagnato da due ragazze e una delle due ha una pesante custodia nera di un contrabbasso appoggiato sulle spalle e pensa che probabilmente Niccolò ha appena finito di lavorare.

“Filippo non mi aveva detto che lavoravi qui!” esclama.

“Solo qualche ora a settimana. Per guadagnare qualcosa in più.”

Vede Niccolò annuire, comprensivo, senza accennare a diminuire quel sorriso smagliante che l’ha colpito da quando è entrato.

“Tu? Sei in pausa pranzo?” domanda Marti, portandosi le mani sui fianchi, cercando di sembrare più rilassato possibile.

“Già, mi aspetta un pomeriggio parecchio intenso, se consideri che dovrò fare lezione a dieci alunni delle medie!”

Martino fa una smorfia“Onestamente? Non ti invidio proprio!”

Niccolò ride. “Non avevo dubbi”

Restano per qualche secondo in silenzio finchè le amiche di Nico, forse stufe di stare in piedi, prendono posto in uno dei tre tavolini presenti in sala, producendo un rumore stridulo con le sedie di legno.

 Una delle due li guarda e scuote il capo, divertita.

“Beh, cosa ordinate?”

“Per le ragazze due margherite e per me una funghi, salame , panna e...” si picchietta il dito sul labbro inferiore e Marti lo trova adorabile. “Ce l’avete il tabasco?”  scherza.

Okay, che schifo, pensa Marti e fa una smorfia parecchio schifata, tanto che Niccolò si mette a ridere di nuovo.

“Madonna mia, la morte!” commenta. “Ma hai fatto un pasto decente da quando hai messo piede a Roma?”

Forse si rende conto troppo tardi che non è il caso di parlare così, perché in fin dei conti non lo conosce e magari non apprezza quel modo di scherzare sulle sue abitudini culinarie.

Niccolò, però, continua a sorridere e non c’è un accenno di cambiamento nei suoi occhi. “Magari ho solo bisogno di qualcuno che mi riporti sulla retta via!” ribatte e solleva leggermente un sopracciglio, incastrando la punta della lingua tra i denti.

Porca vacca.

Sta flirtando?

Martino non ne è certo.

E se non fosse così?

Non vuole fare la figura dell’idiota anche se ci stia riuscendo lo stesso perché la sua bocca si è aperta un paio di volte senza emettere alcun suono.

Complimenti, Rametta.

“Martino!”  la voce arrabbiata del capo, che ha appena messo piede in pizzeria dalla porta di servizio, lo spaventa abbastanza da farlo sussultare sul posto. “Prendi il motorino hai due consegne da fare!” ordina.

“Subito!” risponde. “Ci vediamo.”

Niccolò annuisce e la sua espressione è dolce, così come il suo sorriso. “Spero presto.” Aggiunge.

Martino  si sente lo sguardo di Niccolò addosso mentre raggiunge il retro del locale. È una sensazione che lo lascia con il cuore in gola.

 Se lo sentirà addosso per tutta la giornata.

 

 

 

Fine capitolo secondo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero tanto che vi sia piaciuto! ci sarà un po' di movimento nei prossimi capitoli quindi spero resterete con me!  
> e ringrazio Fede come al solito per aver corretto il capitolo <3  
> Grazie per ogni commento e kudos, siete preziosi e mi rendete la giornata più  
> dolce!  
> alla prossima settimana, se vi va :)  
> Gre <3


	3. Falling Slowly

**Capitolo terzo**

 

_“I don’t know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can’t react” – Glen Hansard, Marketa Irglova_

 

** Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard, Marketa Irglova **

****

****

****

**Venerdì 25 ottobre ore 13:13**

 

“Ricordati di annaffiare le piante e per favore, non esagerare con l’acqua o diventano mosce e sai quanto ci vuole per farle tornare decenti!” Sara, la mamma di Martino, sta parlando dalla sua camera da letto e probabilmente ha la testa infilata nell’armadio e Martino riesce a percepire solo poche parole. “Ho lasciato il numero dell’hotel sul tavolo, usalo, se hai un’emergenza e non riesci a contattarmi sul cellulare.” Continua, raggiungendo il figlio che è tranquillamente spaparanzato sul divano, concentrato in una partita a Fifa. Si porta dietro un trolley blu e sbuffa, come se stesse trascinando un sacco di sassi. “Ma mi stai ascoltando?!” chiede, leggermente infastidita.

“Annaffiare piante, poca acqua, numero delle emergenze sul tavolo.” risponde Martino, senza staccare gli occhi dalla tv. Sua madre ha sempre avuto una certa agitazione prima della grandi partenze: tende a ripetere spesso le cose e a girare per casa come una trottola impazzita.

“Hai inviato l’articolo ad Eleonora?” cambia argomento Sara, sedendosi accanto al figlio.

“Sì, ieri notte.”

“Appena esce sul sito mi mandi il link?”

Martino sorride appena. “Dopo ti rigiro la mail, così potrai leggerlo in anteprima.”

Basta questo per far cambiare l’umore di sua madre che sorride tutta contenta e gli dona una carezza sui capelli.  “Bene, allora mi porto il tablet.”

“Hai un caricatore portatile? - Evvai così!” chiede Marti, mentre riesce a segnare un goal alla squadra avversaria.

“No, dici che serve?”

“Può sempre tornare utile.”  Segue un silenzio carico di ansia che porta Martino a roteare gli occhi. “Puoi prendere il mio, è nel comodino accanto al letto.” Sara scatta come una molla e corre nella stanza del figlio proprio mentre il campanello di casa trilla ripetutamente.

 Due trilli brevi e il terzo più lungo.

Roberto.

Mette in pausa la partita e va ad aprire senza preoccuparsi di essere ancora in pigiama.

Il compagno di sua madre, Roberto appunto, è la persona più strana che Martino abbia mai conosciuto. Il loro primo incontro risale ai tempi del liceo: Martino, completamente devastato dalla scoperta della sua sessualità, aveva messo tutti da parte per paura di esporsi. Un giorno però, forse più difficile degli altri, aveva visto appeso alla bacheca nell’aula redazione dalla radio, un foglietto informativo, dove un certo Dottor Spera informava gli alunni della scuola i nuovi orari di ricevimento. Aveva fotografato il foglio, stando attento a non essere visto, prendendo appuntamento per il giorno seguente. Roberto gli era stato molto utile, anche se aveva trovato i suoi metodi un po’ strani.

Solo qualche anno più tardi, Sara aveva incontrato Roberto grazie ad un appuntamento al buio organizzato da una sua collega di lavoro. E quando sua mamma gli aveva presentato il suo nuovo compagno, Martino non aveva provato altro che disagio davanti allo psicologo scolastico.

Ad ogni modo Sara è molto felice, forse come non lo è mai stata, e a Martino basta solo questo, considerando che gli anni passati non sono stati semplici per nessuno dei due. Entrambi si erano persi in un limbo fatto di depressione e litigate troppo feroci, ma per fortuna ne erano usciti. Avevano imparato a dialogare di qualsiasi cosa senza remore perché l’importante era dirsi tutto.

O quasi.

Roberto entra in casa rumorosamente, la barba incolta e la camicia abbottonata male.

“Martino!” saluta con un grande sorriso.

“Ciao Roberto. Mamma è quasi pronta.”

“Non c’è fretta!”  entrano entrambi in salotto e si siedono sul divano. Roberto si sfila il cappotto e inizia a rovistare in una delle tasche interne e ne tira fuori un pacchetto, porgendolo poi al ragazzo al suo fianco.

La carta  del pacchetto è quella di giornale e il fiocco è un filo di spago legato malamente. In puro stile Spera.

“Sono andato a Porta Portese la settimana scorsa e in una bancarella ho trovato questo. Ho pensato che potesse esserti utile.” Spiega, mentre Martino spacchetta il regalo.

È un piccolo quaderno di pelle marrone, un po’ usurato, le pagine sono  ingiallite ma tutte prive di scritte, tranne per la prima pagina che recita una frase in latino:

“ _Protinus vive_ ”*  recita a voce alta.

“Sì, non ho idea di chi l’abbia scritto.” Roberto fa spallucce, “Puoi sempre strappare la prima pagina, o tenerla, a te la scelta.” Gli stringe brevemente il ginocchio con la mano prima che l’uragano Sara rientra in salotto, con il cappotto addosso e la borsa sulle spalle.

“Eccomi.” Annuncia. Roberto si alza, la raggiunge e le bacia dolcemente una guancia mentre Sara prende a sistemargli  i bottoni della camicia, parlando a raffica sulle possibili turbolenze in aereo.

Il cuore di Martino gli si riempie d’affetto e non può fare a meno di sorridere.

 

Dopo qualche saluto e qualche altra rassicurazione, sua mamma e Roberto se ne vanno e Martino rilascia un sospiro e si guarda intorno: la casa improvvisamente vuota e lui solo, con i suoi pensieri, un taccuino e una partita di Fifa lasciata a metà.

 

 

 

**Sabato 26 ottobre ore 16:05**

 

 

Se c’è una cosa che Martino non sa gestire è un Filippo sotto stress, ma fortunatamente Elia li ha raggiunti da poco ed è riuscito, con grande maestria, a calmare il suo ragazzo.

Da qui ad un paio d’ore si svolgerà  l’inaugurazione della casa famiglia e chiaramente gli attimi sono talmente critici che Martino quasi può palpare lo stress e l’ansia che arieggia lì dentro.

Filippo ha organizzato tutto alla perfezione perché se c’è una cosa che sa fare bene è organizzare eventi. Questo però, ha più importanza degli altri perché ha partecipato alla creazione della casa famiglia fin dalle fondamenta.

La casa è strutturata su tre piani e, prima di essere tinteggiata e sistemata era un vecchio rudere appartenuto ad un imprenditore che ha gentilmente donato la casa alla comunità.

Filippo e gli altri ci hanno lavorato per mesi. Marti ancora si ricorda quei pomeriggi di luglio passati a sistemare il giardino, a togliere la muffa dall’altalena e riverniciare la casetta di legno.

“Marti, prendi altre sedie!” qualcuno lo richiama all’attenzione ed è Giovanni che ha sistemato la sala conferenza, dove Filippo e i suoi collaboratori terranno un discorso di apertura, prima di dare inizio ai festeggiamenti.

Gli ospiti della casa sono sparsi per terminare le ultime cose mentre alcuni bambini corrono per la sala, ridendo a crepapelle. Eleonora li sta rincorrendo per farli smettere e i suoi capelli,  se prima erano acconcianti in modo impeccabile, ora sembrano un nido di rondine sopra la sua testa.  

C‘è una bella atmosfera, nonostante il livello eccessivo d’ansia.

“Dove le metto?” chiede con un paio di sedie pieghevoli tra le mani.

“Facciamo un’altra fila e poi aiuti tu Lillian con i microfoni?” domanda, facendo cenno verso la propria ragazza, intenta a sistemare un microfono su un sostegno  tenuto insieme con dello scotch da pacchi.

“Ma... una domanda,” inizia Luchetto, che è pericolosamente in bilico su una scala, intento a sistemare una bandiera arcobaleno più grande di lui. “Credete che Silvia verrà?”

Martino rotea gli occhi ed è sicuro che anche Giovanni ed Elia stiano facendo esattamente la stessa cosa.

“Luchì, tu ti devi togliere Silvia dalla testa.” Interviene Filippo, che sta posando sulle sedie già pronte degli opuscoli sull’evento. “Non è che ogni volta che ti molli con una, devi tornare a pensare a Silvia, eh!”

“Vabbè, era così, na domanda…” si giustifica Luca, mogio.

Filippo scambia uno sguardo con Martino e sospira. “Ci sarà. Insieme a Sana e Eva.” Riferisce, ottenendo da Luca un enorme sorriso. Quasi non casca a terra quando tenta di scendere dalla scala, emozionato com’è per la notizia.

Finito di sistemare la sala, Martino viene mandato a controllare le stanze al secondo e terzo piano. Dopo aver ispezionato le camere da letto, i bagni, la sala studio e la cucina, Martino entra nella sala dedita allo svago: è la più ampia della casa, insieme al salone al piano inferiore, ed è suddivisa in quattro parti. C’è un’area colorata per i bimbi più piccoli, piena di giochi, libri da colorare e tappeti in gomma piuma. C’è uno spazio dedicato ai videogiochi, con una delle sue vecchie console posta sotto ad una televisione donata da Luca. C’è una lunga libreria piena di libri e poi, posti sotto una delle vetrate più grandi, alcuni strumenti musicali: un paio di chitarre acustiche, una di quelle sicuramente di Giovanni, un tamburello e perfino un triangolo.  E quelle? Sono delle nacchere? Martino ridacchia e scuote la testa.

Infine  nota, rivolta verso il muro, una tastiera, fornita di leggio e qualche spartito di musica classica appoggiato sopra. Gli viene da sorridere. Sa che è stato Niccolò a portarla perché Filippo l’ha aggiornato su tutti i dettagli qualche giorno fa. Accarezza leggermente i tasti con la punta delle dita. Non sa cosa lo spinge e comportasi così, forse un’inconscia voglia di vederlo e di parlargli, perché sembra sempre che non sia mai abbastanza. Due incontri così fugaci che gli sono sembrati una fantasia.

Da piccolo ha preso qualche lezione di pianoforte e la memoria non ci mette molto a ricordargli la scala delle note musicali. La ripete un paio di volte per poi accennare ad una vecchia canzoncina per bambini, l’unica che è riuscito ad imparare prima di mollare miseramente.

Improvvisamente, sente una porta chiudersi. Il rumore è quasi impercettibile, ma la sensazione di non essere solo gli fa alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Niccolò.

E per quanto non sia più una sensazione nuova, Martino si ritrova  con il cuore in fondo allo stomaco e poi di nuovo su, dove prende a battere così forte che nel silenzio improvviso della stanza Martino ha paura che Niccolò possa sentirlo.

“Perché ti sei fermato?” domanda, con la sua voce roca e il suo sorriso smagliante.

“No, io…” Martino guarda la tastiera, “Stavo solo cazzeggiando non sono capace di suonare.”

“Ah, peccato.” Niccolò si avvicina e superandolo si appoggia con la schiena alla vetrata. “Il mio insegnante mi fece imparare proprio quella canzoncina per il mio primo saggio.”

“Quanti anni avevi?” domanda Marti, incuriosito.

“Quattro.”  Risponde il moro, ridacchiando per l’espressione poco sorpresa del ragazzo.  “Prendevi lezioni anche tu?”

Martino annuisce e per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi, posa lo sguardo nuovamente sulla tastiera. “E’ durata un mese, poi mi sono iscritto a calcetto e il mio brillante futuro da musicista è sfumato.” Ironizza. “Così come quello da calciatore, ma da quello è stata dura riprendermi.”  Sente Niccolò ridere e quando si volta a guardarlo, nota che quando ride lo fa con tutto il corpo e Martino trova sia bellissimo.

Sa che oramai non può salvarsi, perché le sensazioni sono lì, vere, palpabili. Sa che non sono una fantasia e sa che vuole di più. È così spaventato che pesa ogni suo movimento per paura di esporsi, di far trapelare qualcosa che non è pronto a condividere. L’ha già fatto una volta e si è ritrovato completamente devastato, vittima di scelte irrazionali.

“Filippo mi ha mandato a cercarti.” Dice Niccolò. “tra poco inizia la conferenza  e sta arrivando parecchia gente e dice che senza di te non possono partire.”

Martino scuote leggermente il capo. “Filippo tende troppo a drammatizzare le situazioni.”

“Vero, ma sei tu che scrivi l’articolo per il giornale, giusto? Credo che Filo si fidi solo di te.”

Marti rimane un po’ sorpreso. Non crede di aver mai accennato a Niccolò il suo lavoro e annuisce, un piccolo sorriso timido gli solca il viso.

“Hai ragione, meglio andare.”

Scendendo le scale, Niccolò gli confida di aver sentito qualcuno dire che uno degli ospiti ha con sé una fiaschetta, che tiene dentro la tasca interna della giacca e si aggira tra le persone come se fosse uno spacciatore.

Martino ride di gusto, mentre raggiungono la sala conferenze, gremita di persone. “Se lo scopre Filì sono guai! Alcool è severamente proibito oggi!” neanche il tempo di concludere la frase che nota i suoi tre amici, chiusi in cerchio addossati ai confini della stanza. Elia sta versando nel bicchiere di Giovanni quella che probabilmente è vodka e tutti e tre si guardano in giro con circospezione.

È incredibile come Martino non si senta per niente sorpreso. Fa cenno a Niccolò di seguirlo e si avvicinano al gruppetto.

“Questo succo di frutta è amaro.” Commenta Luchino, guardando il bicchiere di plastica con riserbo.

“Elia, dovevi prendere il succo alla pesca, non quello all’arancia.” Lo sgrida Giovanni, dando un sorso alla sua bevanda corretta. 

“E’ il primo che ho beccato, non è colpa mia se Filippo guarda ogni mossa che faccio.”

“Questo perché già sospetta di te!” s’intromette Martino, facendolo sussultare Luchino che per poco non si strozza con un sorso di succo.

“Cazzo, Martino!” sbotta Giovanni, portandosi una mano sul cuore. Marti, con le mani dietro la schiena ridacchia di gusto.

“Sei venuto per fare la spia, razza di impiccione?”

“In realtà volevamo sapere se ce ne è abbastanza anche per noi.” Risponde e Niccolò fa capolino dalla spalla di Marti, un bel sorriso stampato sulla faccia e un’espressione divertita che gli colora gli occhi di un verde più acceso.

“Ce ne è per tutti, non preoccuparti!” Elia sorride malizioso e guarda il ragazzo vicino al suo amico con quel suo classico cipiglio da comare impicciona. “Tu devi essere Niccolò! Elia, piacere.” allunga una mano libera e la stringe con vigore. “Filippo e Martino ci hanno raccontato tante cose sul tuo conto, vero ragazzi?” aggiunge, porgendogli un bicchiere di plastica per riempirlo della sua oramai famosa mistura. Niccolò, totalmente preso alla sprovvista, accetta, presentandosi poi a Luca e Giovanni.

“E’ vero che una volta hai suonato in uno dei teatri più famosi di Parigi?” chiede con entusiasmo Luchino, lo sguardo ammirato.

Niccolò ride e scuote il capo leggermente. “No, era un teatro di provincia! Ho scritto e interpretato la musica per uno spettacolo noiosissimo, nulla di così eclatante, ma tutto sommato non è andata male!”

Luchino comunque, nella sua semplicità, continua ad esserne colpito.

“Caspita, roba grossa.” Da manforte Giovanni che continua a lanciare occhiate verso un Martino sempre più rosso in viso. “Il nostro Marti invece ha appena scritto un articolo sull’andamento della politica estera. I suoi pezzi sono sempre i più letti!”

Visto dall’alto, probabilmente Martino sembra un piccolo puntino tutto rosso, visto che è certamente sicuro che il colore dei suoi capelli non si distingua più da quello della sua pelle. Essere al centro dell’attenzione il più delle volte gli provoca un enorme senso di inadeguatezza, come se non si meritasse quelle parole.

“Non sapevo ti occupassi di politica.” Niccolò sembra veramente sorpreso e Marti prende un grosso sorso di succo di frutta corretto prima di rispondere. 

“Non necessariamente, di solito faccio da tappabuchi. Mi affidano gli articoli scartati da altri giornalisti.” Spiega, come se la cosa fosse il meno rilevante possibile, sperando che così possano passare oltre e concentrasi su altro, come ad esempio Filippo, che li sta raggiungendo a passo di carica.

“Santini!”

Marti può giurare di aver visto passare la morte negli occhi di Elia.

“Amore mio!” esclama l’interpellato, con fare fin troppo innocente. “Che si dice?”

“Che si dice? Mi prendi per scemo?” sbotta Filo “So cosa state facendo, razza di alcolizzati!”

Niccolò e Martino si scambiano uno sguardo ed entrambi devono portare una mano alla bocca per mascherare le risa.

“Posso spiegare?” tenta Elia, mostrando un sorrisetto quasi pentito, anche se di pentito non ha niente.

“Non c’è nulla da spiegare,  versamene un po’ mi sembra di impazzire con tutta sta gente!” Si apre un bottone della camicia che indossa e tracanna in un paio di sorsi il contenuto del bicchiere di Elia. “Credo di essermi dimenticato tutto il discorso che avevo preparato.” Confessa, appoggiano il capo sulla spalla di Elia, lasciandosi andare ad un lamento.

“Andrà tutto bene Filì, non ti devi preoccupare, okay?” lo consola Elia, accarezzandogli i capelli biondi con dolcezza.

Sono tutti certi di questo. Poche volte Martino ha visto Filippo vulnerabile e preso dallo sconforto, ma alla fine riesce sempre a cavarsela in ogni situazione.

Solo poco dopo il biondo lo trascina verso i primi posti con prepotenza, dove c’è una sedia riservata a lui. Con tanto di nome e cognome. Si guarda intorno, ha perso Niccolò nella folla e non riesce a capire dove sia, così un po’ amareggiato, si siede, tira fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il cellulare, per poter registrare e dalla tasca della sua camicia il libricino che gli ha regalato il Dr Spera.

 

La conferenza e la festa vanno alla grande e nessuno è più felice di Filippo che finalmente ha lasciato andare l’ansia per far spazio al suo classico entusiasmo.

Marti è già al terzo bicchiere di succo corretto e inizia a sentire le guance scottare, il brusio della gente e le grida dei bimbi sono diventati quasi insopportabili e sente il bisogno di una boccata d’aria. Si scusa con Eva e Lillian (che stranamente sembrano andare d’accordo, nonostante i turbolenti trascorsi di Eva e Gio), indossa la giacca ed esce in giardino. L’aria si è fatta fredda e il sole è tramontato da un pezzo, lasciando solo una striscia rossa all’orizzonte. Il giardino non è vuoto, ma non affollato e Martino riesce a riprendere fiato. Si appoggia alla parete e rilascia un sospiro finchè la sua attenzione non cade su una delle altalene in fondo al giardino. Scorge una figura nel buio che è fiocamente illuminata da un lampione in lontananza. È Niccolò che lo sta chiamando con un gesto della mano. Sta fumando una sigaretta e si sta dondolando leggermente. Indossa un cappotto nero e sembra seduto lì da un po’ perché la punta del suo naso è leggermente rossa per l’aria pungente della sera.

“Ehi. Sei qua da molto?” domanda, prendendo posto sull’altra altalena libera.

“Avevo bisogno di una tregua.”  

“Sì, capisco benissimo.”

Si dondolando per un po’, in silenzio e Martino si sente bene al suo fianco.

“Ti capita mai di sentirti piccolo, piccolo in uno spazio enorme e avere comunque la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare?” chiede Niccolò, con la voce che suona come un velluto.

Marti ci pensa un attimo. È una sensazione che sa riconoscere, ma non riesce a ricordare quando si è sentito così. Forse quando era piccolo e le cose a casa non andavano bene, ma è un pensiero troppo difficile per lui, ma non vuole lasciare la domanda sorpresa.

“Sì penso di sì. E tu?” chiede invece, la voce gli esce fuori in un sussurro.

“Qualche volta.” Risponde e gli passa la sigaretta.

Stanno zitti ancora per un po’, fumando e dondolandosi come due bimbi, Niccolò cerca di spingerlo verso sinistra solo per indispettirlo, ridacchiando. Le loro mani si sfiorano troppo spesso per sembrare una coincidenza. Nico l’appoggia sempre su quella di Marti quanto afferra la catena di ferro per spingerlo. Martino vuole che non lo sia. Sembra tutto così familiare con Niccolò. Come se avesse già vissuto il momento o quella stessa complicità in altre vite. È strano sentirsi così per una persona che non si conosce. Non sa molto di Nico, ma vuole sapere di più. Che musica ascolta, qual è il suo film preferito, magari sapere che non gli piace il riso o il formaggio. Non sa perché queste informazioni sembrano basilari al momento, ma sa che vorrebbe conoscerle tutte, anche la più insignificante.

“Inizia a far freddo sul serio.” Commenta Marti, la sigaretta oramai consumata.

“Sarà, ma vorrei rimanere qui per sempre.” Il moro ha gli occhi chiusi e il viso rivolto verso il cielo scuro. “Potrei fare di questa altalena la mia nuova casa.”

“Non male come idea. Posso viverci anche io?” chiede Martino.

“Certo, c’è abbastanza posto per entrambi.”

È bello pensare per un secondo che quello può davvero essere un rifugio fatto di pareti invisibili che li può tenere lontani dalle persone che li fanno sentire oppressi.

“Non credo che i bambini ne saranno altrettanto felici!” commenta poi, facendo un gesto verso la casa. Niccolò ci pensa un attimo, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.

“Prestami la tua penna per favore.” 

Martino gliela porge, con la curiosità nella sua espressione. Niccolò ha una luce tutta particolare negli occhi, come se stesse tramando qualcosa ed è bello imparare queste piccole cose di lui. Si alza dall’ altalena e si sporge verso Martino, sorridendogli. Con il cuore in gola il rosso segue ogni suo movimento come se fosse a rallentatore. Sono molto vicini ora, una vicinanza che forse non è necessaria, il petto di Niccolò di fronte al suo viso e c’è un buon odore di ammorbidente e profumo da uomo che lo intorpidisce e gli annebbia la mente. Il moro si sporge di più verso sinistra finchè non raggiunge il sostegno di legno dell’altalena e con la penna inizia a scarabocchiare qualcosa. La punta della lingua è incastrata tra i denti e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Ha delle belle mani, pensa, mentre i suoi occhi scrutano ogni centimetro ora che può ed è così vicino.

Una volta finito, Niccolò abbassa lo sguardo e gli sorride.

“Così, anche se non staremo qua per sempre, tutti sapranno a chi appartiene questo posto.”

Sul legno chiaro il moro ha disegnato una piccola altalena, con due figure stilizzate e sotto i loro nomi:

Marti e Nico.

Il cuore gli batte un po’ più veloce e alza lo sguardo verso Niccolò che gli sta sorridendo.

“Molto maturo da parte nostra.” Commenta poi.

“Già, è il bello di essere adulti. Puoi essere infantile di tanto in tanto, ma abbastanza maturo da disegnare qualcosa sul legno piuttosto che marcare il territorio come animali.”

“C’è una bella differenza!” ribatte Martino.

“Davvero? I Bambini non hanno freni finchè qualcuno non gli dice che è ora di fermarsi e un po’ li invidio.”

Martino ride e scuote il capo e Nico sta lì, ancora così vicino e non smette di guardarlo, le mani ora sono sulla catena dell’altalena, sopra a quelle di Marti che ne può sentire il calore.

È un attimo, Niccolò abbassa il viso e ha quasi sfiorato il naso di Martino con il suo e il cuore di quest’ultimo gli pulsa in gola e nella testa e sente le vertigini ed è una sensazione che non sa gestire perché non la conosce e nonostante tutto non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

Poi, improvvisamente, un botto.

Come scottati i due sussultano e Nico guarda oltre le spalle di Martino, con un cipiglio incuriosito.

Marti si volta e se non fosse sconvolto da tutta la situazione si metterebbe a ridere di gusto.

Luchino ha appena abbattuto la porta della casetta di legno, ha le braghe calate e il viso rossissimo. Sopra di lui, Silvia, altrettanto rossa in viso con la spallina del reggiseno che gli pende dalla spalla nuda.

È Nico il primo a riprendersi e cerca di trattenere una risata. “Tutto bene ragazzi?” domanda, mentre i due cercano di divincolarsi in quella che sembra una matassa di vestiti e braccia.

“Alla grande!” risponde Luca, con entusiasmo. “Credo di essermi spezzato la spina dorsale, ma per il resto non c’è male!”

Martino si porta una mano alla fronte e inizia a ridere.

“Vi prego non dite nulla a Filippo.” Prega Silvia, alzandosi in piedi dopo essersi infilata il suo maglione porpora.

“Io suggerirei di fuggire e di non farvi vedere per un paio di giorni.” Commenta Marti, scherzando, ma Silvia sbianca improvvisamente, balbettando tutta la sua vergogna, prima di trascinare via Luchetto.

“Ciao ragazzi!” saluta quest’ultimo, “Nico ci vediamo alla mia festa, ci conto!”  poi, così come sono apparsi, Silvia e Luca spariscono .

“Ti ha invitato al suo compleanno?” chiede Martino.

“Sì, durante la conferenza.” Risponde. “E’ simpatico!” Aggiunge ed è sincero, Martino può notarlo. “A te va bene?”

“Certo, perché non dovrebbe?” e forse è un po’ troppo entusiasta e Nico sorride ancora di più.

“Okay allora.”

“Okay.”

 

 

Fine terzo capitolo.

 

 

 

  * _Vivi ora (Seneca)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qua! <3  
> Ammetto di aver avuto groooossi problemi a scrivere questo capitolo, ma spero vi sia piaciuto!  
> come sempre, grazie a Fede per aver controllato <3  
> alla prossima settimana! <3  
> Gre


	4. "I got my mind set on you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehi,  
> scusate l'assenza! non era nei miei piani stare in silenzio stampa per un mese e mi dispiace tantissimo! A parte problemi di vita quotidiana, l'ispirazione ha deciso di prendersi una bella pausa e lasciarmi a secco. Comunque, credo di aver sudato tutte le mie camicie e le mie magliette oversize su questo capitolo e spero vi piaccia e di non deludervi, soprattutto.  
> il quinto è già in scrittura e vi prometto che non ci metterò un altro mese! (no davvero, piuttosto mi flagello.)  
> Grazie per aver letto il mio sproloquio e spero che il capitolo vi piaccia!  
> Gre <3

**Capitolo quattro**

_“.._ _And this time I know it's for real_  
The feelings that I feel  
I know if I put my mind to it  
I know that I really can do it

 _I got my mind set on you_  
Set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
Set on you” –George Harrison

 

** Got My Mind Set On You - George Harrison **

 

 

 

**Venerdì  1 Novembre ore 22:00**

 

Luca festeggia il suo compleanno sempre nello stesso locale.

È un posto carino, vicino a ponte Milvio e i ragazzi conoscono i proprietari da anni tanto che oramai, hanno un tavolo prenotato ogni venerdì sera.

Martino è l’autista designato  per la serata ed era stato deciso grazie ad un sfortunato incontro a Fifa con Giovanni dove Marti aveva perso miseramente. Non che fosse un problema rimanere sobrio per una sera, ma chiaramente era solo il principio di aver perso a Fifa e aver abbassato il livello nella sua classifica personale.

Sono già tutti lì quando i due entrano nel locale e i loro amici stanno incitando Luchino a tracannare un boccale di birra grande quanto la sua faccia.

Notano Elia, che è seduto sulle gambe di Filippo e gli sta letteralmente mangiando la faccia, non che quest’ultimo disapprovi.

Si fanno strada tra gli amici di sempre e i nuovi colleghi di Luchino e appena lo raggiungono lo travolgono in un grande abbraccio.

“Ragazzi, andate a prendere qualcosa da bere, questa sera il primo giro lo pago io!” esclama Luca, ricevendo una pacca sulle spalle da Giovanni.

I due si trascinano verso il bancone, subito intercettati da Alessandro, uno dei barman che li serve praticamente ogni venerdì sera.

“Ciao ragazzi, cosa vi preparo?”

“Per me una birra media!” risponde prontamente Giovanni. “E per questo perdente, un bicchiere d’acqua. Liscia, fuori frigo. Anzi sai cosa? Va bene anche quella del rubinetto!”

“Oh, ma vaffanculo!”  ribatte Martino, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla.

“Hai perso di nuovo a Fifa, Marti?” chiede Alessandro divertito,  appoggiando la birra fredda appena spillata davanti a Gio.

“Ho perso perché questo stronzo è un barone del cazzo!” Giovanni si sta divertendo troppo delle sue disgrazie e forse era meglio venire a piedi, così da poter affogare la sua perdita nell’alcol.

“Aspetta qua, ti preparo qualcosa che non sia acqua di rubinetto!” commenta il barman, facendogli un occhiolino.

Giovanni sta ancora ridacchiando di gusto. “Oh mio Dio gli piaci!” esclama poi, come se fosse colpito da un’illuminazione. Per fortuna Alessandro è troppo lontano perché possa sentirli.

“Ma che stai dicendo?”  
“Marti, sul serio? Ti ha fatto l’occhiolino proprio ora! Ti porta sempre le patatine che ti piacciono e ti fa sempre lo sconto!” elenca, sorseggiando la sua birra. “È piuttosto chiaro.”

“Tu vedi cose dove non ci sono, te lo dico io.” Marti scuote il capo e ridacchia per l’assurdità della cosa.

Un paio di minuti più tardi, Alessandro ritorna con quello che sembra un cocktail piuttosto elaborato e un cestino di patatine alle paprika.

Giovanni si strozza con la sua birra, mentre Marti guarda scioccato quello che gli ha appena messo davanti.

“È analcolico, non preoccuparti! So che ti piacciono le cose dolci e spero vada bene.” Dice il barman, indicando il cocktail. È arrossito un po’ sulle orecchie e ha un sorriso incerto sulle labbra.

“Grazie Ale.”  Risponde Martino, ed è davvero riconoscente e forse un po’ lusingato.

Okay, parecchio lusingato.

 Gli regala un bel sorriso, uno di quelli disarmanti e anche le guance di Alessandro prendono fuoco e si allontana dal bancone balbettando qualcosa sulla carta igienica che manca in bagno.

“Te l’avevo detto!” lo canzona Giovanni .

“Sì, okay avevi ragione, ora posso bere in pace?”  da un sorso alla bevanda e in bocca gli esplode un buon sapore di mirtillo, qualche sciroppo che non sa riconoscere e una leggera nota di limone.

“Dovresti provarci.” Rincara la dose il suo migliore amico. “Sembra carino.”

“Non credo sia un a buona idea.”  Martino scuote il capo. “Davvero, non si perde nulla.”

Per quanto Marti spera che la conversazione finisca lì, Giovanni non è dello stesso parere e appoggia una mano sul braccio del ragazzo, mentre questo tenta di tornare al tavolo.

“Ehi, tu sei un ragazzo eccezionale e lui, come tanti altri ragazzi, sarebbero fortunati ad uscire con te.” Dice, con tono serio e lo guarda negli occhi e Marti sa quanto Giovanni ci tenga. “Non voglio che pensi di non essere abbastanza.”

“Non lo penso.” Risponde, quasi sulla difensiva mentre Gio alza un sopracciglio, per niente convinto.

“Ne riparliamo più tardi, okay?” aggiunge poi, “Adesso  occupiamoci di Luchino o finisce come l’anno scorso!”

Giovanni torna a ridere e scuote la testa. “Va bene, hai ragione non ho voglia di rincorrerlo per tutto il lungotevere! Vado a vedere se ha mangiato qualcosa.”  Detto questo si allontana e lascia solo Marti che si ritrova a fissare il cesto di patatine che tiene in una mano e il cocktail in un'altra. Si volta e cattura il suo sguardo con quello di Alessandro e forse non è così male l’idea di uscire con lui. È carino e gentile e forse come aveva detto Giovanni, è arrivato il momento di provarci. Provare ad andare avanti per una volta in vita sua.

Improvvisamente però, come se fosse richiamato dall’assurdità dei suoi pensieri, una risata lo riporta sull’attenti. Lascia lo sguardo del barman e lo posa su Niccolò. Sta ridendo di gusto e ha un boccale di birra appoggiato sul tavolo davanti a sé che si diverte e far girare tra le sue mani, mentre Sana accanto a lui, sta gesticolando con lo stesso medesimo sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

Ed ecco un altro motivo per cui non riuscirà mai a dare la possibilità ad un ragazzo così carino come Alessandro.

La sua cotta per Niccolò è cresciuta a livelli esponenziali nell’ultima settimana e Marti non è molto fiero del modo in cui la sua testa si perde in lunghi viaggi mentali di impossibili scenari romantici che li coinvolgono. Non riesce nemmeno a smettere di pensare a quello che era o che non era  successo su quell’altalena.

C’era stato un momento, prima che Silvia e Luca li interrompessero, in cui Martino aveva sentito il cuore in gola e il respiro di Niccolò così vicino al suo da credere che quello fosse il preludio di un bacio. Forse però, era solo la sua immaginazione.

Nico, forse sentendosi osservato, intercetta il suo sguardo e ampliando il suo sorriso gli fa cenno di unirsi a loro.

“Ehi!” dice avvicinandosi. “Di che parlate?”

“Di quanto mio fratello fosse ridicolo ai tempi del liceo!” risponde Sana, portandosi una mano sulla fronte e scuotendo il capo. Indossa un bellissimo Hijab color ocra che fa contrasto con uno dei suoi intramontabili dolcevita neri.

“Vi conoscete già?” domanda prendendo posto di fianco a Nico.

“Andavo al Virgilio con il fratello di Sana.” Scambia uno sguardo con la ragazza che gli appoggia brevemente la mano sul braccio. “Ne abbiamo combinate parecchie!”  e ridacchia, forse un po’ in imbarazzo a ripensarci.  

“Dovresti ricontattarlo.” Dice Sana. “Sono sicura che gli farà piacere e tu e Maddalena potete andarlo a trovare! Si è trasferito ad Ostia e mi ha reso zia la primavera scorsa!”

Martino nota come Nico si irrigidisce appena, ma per non farlo notare o semplicemente perché non vuole turbare Sana, continua a sorridere.

“Io e Maddalena non stiamo più insieme, ma è tutto okay!” aggiunge poi, quando Sana spalanca gli occhi, già pronta a scusarsi. “Non andava bene da un pezzo, è stato meglio così.” Per un momento Nico posa lo sguardo su Marti, come se fosse lui il diretto interessato di quella risposta. Quest’ultimo nasconde il sorriso nel suo bicchiere, prendendo un grosso sorso della sua bevanda.

 

Sana viene chiamata da Eva che sta agitando le braccia dall’altra parte del tavolo, le guance rosse per le risate. Il rosso lancia uno sguardo sui suoi amici e nota che Federica sta chiacchierando con Elia, ora che si è staccato dalla bocca di Filippo e Silvia sta imboccando Luchino con qualche frittino con gran gioia di Giovanni che può finalmente godersi la sua serata e, Marti non sa come, ha di nuovo il boccale pieno di birra. Probabilmente è una cosa di cui il rosso dovrà preoccuparsi più tardi, visto che, durante il viaggio in auto Giovanni aveva cercato in tutti i modi di evitare le domande insistenti di Martino su fatto che Lillian non fosse presente alla serata.

“Autista designato?” domanda Nico indicando il suo bicchiere, una volta che sono soli.

“Già, credo che Giò ne abbia bisogno più di me.”

“Siete amici da tanto?”

“Più o meno da tutta una vita.” Risponde Marti. “Ci siamo incontrati durante gli allenamenti di calcio. Eravamo in seconda o terza elementare, non ricordo.”

“Deve essere bello conoscere una persona da così tanto da poterla considerare quasi una di famiglia.” Commenta Nico, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo. “Vi invidio.”

“Sì beh, Giovanni è praticamente mio fratello.” Asserisce Marti. “Oddio, non è sempre stato così!” ride al solo ricordo. “C’è stato un periodo in cui credevo di essere follemente innamorato di lui!” aggiunge, scuotendo a testa.  “E forse lo ero davvero, ma di una persona buona come Giovanni non puoi non invaghirti.”

Nico distoglie lo sguardo da Martino per un attimo, posandolo su Giovanni che ride per una battuta di Luca.

“E’ ancora così?” chiede e Marti si sente nudo sotto quello sguardo. Come se stesse scavando a fondo nei suoi pensieri, come se veramente potesse leggerli tutti, anche quelli più intimi. Si sente quasi spaventato da tale profondità.

“No, è tutto passato.”

“Okay.” 

Martino non può non notare il piccolo sorriso che nasce sulle labbra di Niccolò e che cerca di nascondere, passandosi un dito sul labbro inferiore.

“Come sta andando il nuovo lavoro?” cambia argomento  Marti, iniziando a dare finalmente interesse a quel cesto di patatine gentilmente offerto dal barman di cui, il rosso sembra essersi completamente scordato.

“Tutto bene!” esclama Nico. “Sono l’ultimo arrivato, quindi vengo ancora trattato come un novellino, ma i colleghi sono simpatici e l’accademia non è grandissima e per ora riesco a gestire tutto abbastanza bene.”

Il suo tono di voce è entusiasta e davvero Martino non fa fatica a comprendere quanto per lui sia importante. “Faremo un concerto a fine anno e ovviamente tutti gli occhi sono puntanti su di me! Come si aspettassero un fallimento da un momento all’altro.”

“Sono certo che riuscirete a lasciarli a bocca aperta!”

“Se ti va puoi venire al concerto.” Domanda, con quella che Marti percepisce come una leggera timidezza. “Puoi venire insieme a Filippo!” aggiunge. “Insomma, l’ho invitato perché è stato praticamente lui a trovarmi questo lavoro e…”

Martino fa un grande sorriso e non sa se è per quello che Niccolò ha smesso di parlare e lo guarda con un a leggera speranza negli occhi. Sembra tenerci davvero e Martino non osa dirgli di no.

“Vengo volentieri.” 

 

**Ore 01:30**

 

Dopo la sua chiacchierata con Niccolò, le cose al tavolo sono degenerate. Luca ha voluto radunare tutti vicino a lui per un round di brindisi e i ragazzi ne hanno approfittato per dargli il loro regalo: una cravatta verde acido a pois rosa shocking, avvolta attorno ad un paio di biglietti di un concerto del suo cantante preferito. Luchino, brillo già da ore, è scoppiato a piangere tra le braccia di Martino, che l’ha consolato per un paio di minuti prima che questi si mettesse al collo la sua nuova, orrenda, cravatta, sfoggiandola come un capo d’alta moda e ritornando ad avvinghiarsi a Martino.

“Io amo questi ragazzi!” strilla, mandando baci volanti rispettivamente a Marti, Elia e Giovanni  che si sta commuovendo in ugual modo.

Martino lega lo sguardo con quello di Niccolò, che sta ridendo apertamente per la terribile e sdolcinata scena che il festeggiato sta mettendo su.

“Va bene, Luchetto, sì ti amiamo anche noi, ora per favore staccati un secondo!” agonizza Martino, mentre cerca di ritrovare il respiro tra le braccia di Luca.

Qualche minuto dopo, uno dei proprietari, si fa strada tra la gente con un’enorme torta dalla forma rettangolare, intonando quella che sembra una versione sconcia di “Perché è un bravo ragazzo”. La cosa non stupisce nessuno, anzi alimenta il caos e Martino quasi viene colpito da un tappo di sughero, proveniente da una bottiglia di spumante stappata con un certo vigore. Infine, qualcuno ha la brillante idea di improvvisare una pista da ballo e la musica sale di volume.

Una volta lasciato Luca a ballare con Elia e Giovanni, e con la pancia piena di torta al cioccolato, il rosso decide che è ora di fumare una sigaretta e si appresta ad uscire dal locale.

La vista è spettacolare.

C’è ponte Milvio, di fronte a lui, con la sua torretta, illuminati dai lampioni e la gente passeggia tranquilla, nonostante l’ora e l’aria pungente.

Il Tevere si muove lento sotto il ponte e se c’è abbastanza silenzio, Marti ne può sentire il rumore.  Si accende una sigaretta che pesca dal pacchetto che tiene in tasca e esala la prima boccata.

“Acqua?” Filippo, l’ha raggiunto e gli sta porgendo una bottiglietta d’acqua fresca.

“Grazie.”

“Ti stai perdendo il meglio.” Lo aggiorna Filippo, prendendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto di Martino. “Elia ha convinto Luca a togliersi la maglietta e ora lo stanno incitando a togliere il resto e Silvia sembra parecchio felice? Non so, non li capisco quei due.”

Martino quasi si strozza con un sorso d’acqua, mentre l’immagine di Luchetto e il suo spogliarello gli si ficcano prepotentemente nella mente.

“Ti prego non andare oltre.” Prega il rosso, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

Filippo si siede su uno dei gradini accanto alla porta e osserva l’amico con uno sguardo che Marti conosce bene.

“Che c’è?”

“Niente, ho solo notato quanto Niccolò sembra essere preso da te.”

Marti sbuffa una risata che risuona sarcastica. “Non è preso da me. Credo sia solo gentile.”

“Martì, a volte la tua ottusità mi manda sui nervi.” Filippo non si è davvero mai fatto problemi a dire a Marti esattamente ciò che pensa. E il più delle volte lui lo apprezza, seriamente. Solo che ora sembra punto sul vivo.

“Tu e Giovanni vi siete messi d’accordo?” sbotta e non vuole sembrare scocciato, ma le vecchie abitudini non muoiono mai e lui risulta il solito, vecchio Martino.

“No, ma sono certo che entrambi vogliamo solo che tu esca da questo corazza che ti sei tirato su.” Filippo, non si scompone, perché oramai lo conosce e lo sa che Martino non vuole essere scontroso.  “Niccolò è un bravo ragazzo, sul serio!” esclama, quando Marti rotea gli occhi. “E non fa che chiedere di te e per quanto io trovi strana la cosa, è adorabile.”

C’è un attimo di silenzio e il più giovane si abbandona al fianco di Filippo, posandogli  brevemente la testa sulla spalla, in segno di scuse.

“Cosa dovrei fare, secondo te?” domanda in uno sussurro. È sempre difficile chiedere aiuto, ma su Filo, come su Giovanni, può sempre contare.

“Datti una possibilità Marti.” Gli stringe leggermente il ginocchio. “Ti meriti tutto quello che credi che non faccia per te.”  

“Ci proverò.”

Si sorridono e finiscono le rispettive sigarette.

Poi, all’improvviso, la porta del locale si apre e ne esce Sana “Ci stanno cacciando. Venite a recuperare i superstiti.” E così com’è apparsa, la ragazza torna dentro.

Inutile dire che i superstiti sono soprattutto tre: Elia, aggrappato a Filippo il secondo dopo che lo vede ritornare al tavolo.  Luchino, attaccato a Silvia per le labbra e Giovanni, abbracciato ad un cestino di patatine.

“Io prendo questi due, tu pensa a Giovanni.” Dice Filo, oramai rassegnato alla dura realtà.

 

**Ore 02:40**

 

Giovanni ha bevuto molto e Martino è preoccupato.

Di solito si ferma prima di raggiungere il limite ma questa volta si è lasciato andare. Il rosso sa che non è il caso rimproverarlo, contando anche tutte le volte che si era ritrovato lui in quella situazione e il minimo che può fare, in questo momento, è stargli vicino e magari tenergli la testa in caso di vomito.

È riuscito a infilargli la giacca e ha deciso di portarlo a fare una passeggiata per fargli prendere un po’ d’aria fresca, prima di metterlo in macchina e accompagnarlo a casa.

Per fortuna Gio riesce ancora a camminare con le proprie gambe, anche se è un po’ traballante.

Proprio fuori dal locale, Martino nota Nico, che sta salutando Eva e Sana e congedato le ragazze, il moro si volta a guardarlo e gli sorride. Se non stesse sorreggendo Giovanni a quest’ora si sarebbe ritrovato lui a terra, con le ginocchia molli per un sorriso.

“Posso aiutarvi?” domanda, avvicinandosi con le mani in tasca.

“Oh, no non preoccuparti.” Rassicura Martino con un piccolo sorriso. “Facciamo una passeggiata e poi torniamo a casa.”

“Vi accompagno.”  Asserisce e tutti e tre si incamminano verso il ponte che è deserto, se non per un gruppetto di ragazzi sconosciuti, che sono seduti a terra, con lattine di birra vuote e un paio di chitarre in grembo.

Riescono a far camminare Giovanni per alcuni metri finchè quello, stanco, si accascia a terra, balbettando cose senza senso. Appoggia il capo sulla struttura fredda del ponte e sembra andare meglio perché sospira di sollievo.

“Tieni, bevi questa. Piccoli sorsi, mi raccomando.” Martino si inginocchia davanti all’amico e gli porge la sua bottiglietta d’acqua  e Gio accetta senza fiatare.

Niccolò si è appoggiato al ponte con i gomiti e guarda davanti a sé, finchè Marti non lo raggiunge.

“Grazie per esserti fermato.”

“Figurati, ci siamo passati tutti.” Nico posa per un attimo lo sguardo su Giovanni. “Poi abito qua vicino, posso tornare a piedi appena siete sani e salvi in auto.”

“Ma che gentiluomo!” lo prende in giro il rosso, facendolo ridere.

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, a farli da sfondo lo strimpellio di una chitarra e il leggero canticchiare di Gio, che ha riconosciuto la melodia.

“Domani mi pregherà di ucciderlo” scherza Martino.

“E te ne sarà grato se non lo farai.” Aggiunge Nico.

Sono tutti e due a braccia incrociate, i loro gomiti che si sfiorano, mentre guardando il Tevere sotto di loro e tutte le luci di Roma che si riflettono su di esso, creando un bellissimo giochi di luci.

“Ascolta, Marti…” inizia il moro e la sua voce è quasi un sussurro. Qualcosa però lo distrae e inizia a ridacchiare.

“Che c’è?”

Senza risposta, Nico si accosta con il fianco sulla struttura del ponte e allunga una mano verso il viso di Marti.

Il palmo della sua mano si appoggia sul viso e le sue dita fredde si fanno strada dietro il suo orecchio, mentre con il pollice, sfrega la guancia rossa di Marti con una leggera pressione.

“Hai del rossetto sulla guancia.” Spiega,  con gli occhi bassi e Martino non riesce a comprendere se gli sta guardando le labbra.

“Federica.” Risponde e si finge scocciato solo per vederlo ridacchiare di nuovo.

“E’ stata una bella serata.”  Cambia argomento Nico che ancora non ha tolto la mano dalla faccia di Martino. “Era da un po’ che non mi divertivo così.”

“Forse siamo un po’ troppo casinisti?”

“No, mi avete accolto come uno di voi, mi sono sentito onorato.”  Risponde. “Lo giuro! È raro trovare persone così!”

“In realtà ci siamo sentiti in dovere di farlo. Sai, sembravi un cucciolo smarrito, dopo anni di cucina francese e serate noiose!” scherza il rosso.

Niccolò, sposta la mano dal suo viso per dargli un pugnetto leggero sulla spalla. “Quindi ti faccio solo pena? Che stronzo che sei!”

Martino ride apertamente e per tutta risposta da un piccolo schiaffo alla mano di Nico ed entrambi si trovano a bisticciare come due bambini. Come ci sono finiti così, Martino nemmeno riesce a capirlo.

Ridono e si prendono in giro, finchè Niccolò non afferra entrambi i polsi di Martino in una presa ferrea ma non eccessiva.

Lo guarda dritto negli occhi e tutto sembra muoversi a rallentatore. I loro volti ora sono vicini, una distanza troppo breve per essere casuale ed è esattamente come la settimana scorsa, le palpitazioni, il cuore in gola e la terra che trema sotto i piedi di Martino.

Niccolò posa le labbra sulle sue con dolcezza, come se fosse  una carezza.

E improvvisamente è tutto fermo, il vento, il Tevere sotto di loro, le persone, ogni cosa non esiste più.

Solo loro.

È la sensazione più assurda e completa che Martino abbia mai provato.  È un bacio che si sente scorrere nelle vene.  Adrenalina e sangue che corrono alla stessa velocità mentre Nico aspetta la reazione di Martino che non manca ad arrivare. Il rosso rilascia un sospiro e si abbandona sulle labbra del ragazzo.

Ben presto, le sue mani non riescono più a stare ferme e si sciolgono dalla presa di Nico per andare a posarsi sul suo viso. Con i polpastrelli studia i tratti marcati della mascella e del mento dove la pelle è leggermente ispida. I pollici accarezzano le guance, finchè le mani non trovano appiglio nei suoi capelli neri che sono morbidi ed è così piacevole averli tra le dita.

Niccolò posa una mano sul fianco di Marti e la sente bruciare, anche se ci sono strati pesanti di stoffa a dividerli.  L’altra, trova casa sulla sua guancia.

È un bacio che supera ogni fantasia, anche se il luogo non è adatto e c’è Giovanni sull’orlo del vomito e i ragazzini ubriachi ora stanno cantando e suonando con più insistenza e forse lo stanno facendo proprio per loro perché Marti pensa di aver sentito indistintamente dei fischi di approvazione tra un bacio e l’altro. Anche se non ne è sicuro.

Sono abbracciati ora e non sa quando sia successo, ma non si è mai sentito così libero come nella presa appassionata di Niccolò.

E forse davvero dovrebbe considera tutta la situazione perché in un attimo, Martino crede di aver sentito Giovanni  che impreca, si alza di scatto e vomita fuori dal ponte tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco.

“Sto 'na merda…”  rantola l’amico.

Niccolò si stacca da Martino e poggia la fronte sulla sua spalla mentre viene scosso da risate silenziose. Per un breve momento, Marti non capisce cosa sa accadendo, nella testa ancora il rimbombo del suo cuore. Si sporge per guardare  Giovanni che ha la testa a penzoloni e riproduce suoni disgustosi con la bocca.

“Gio, tutto a posto?”  

“Una meraviglia” risponde, prima che un altro conato lo travolga.

“Credo sia ora di andare a casa…” sussurra Marti, le labbra sulla nuca di Nico, che è ancora appoggiato sulla sua spalla.

“Vi accompagno alla macchina.”

Staccarsi l’uno dall’altro richiede forse qualche secondo di troppo. C’è ancora l’elettricità che li travolge e farsela scivolare via è più difficile del previsto.

Entrambi raccolgono un Giovanni  completamente stravolto e devono sorreggerlo per buona parte della strada, mentre si lasciando ponte Milvio alla spalle.

La Smart grigia di Martino è parcheggiata non lontano e riescono a raggiungerla  abbastanza velocemente, trascinando Giovanni che ha iniziato a vaneggiare cose senza senso.

Aperta la portiera, entrambi cercando di fare entrare Giovanni senza scuoterlo troppo, per paura di un nuovo conato.

“Okay, Gio, ti porto a casa.”

“No.” È la risposta dell’amico ed è talmente sicura che per un momento sembra quasi lucido.

“No?”

“Lilllian mi ammazza. Starò qui.” Borbotta, appoggiando la braccia e la testa sul cruscotto.

Martino rotea gli occhi.

“Non puoi stare in macchina tutta la notte!”

“Certo, ci sto comodo.”

“Okay, ti porto da me.” Asserisce il rosso e quando non sente Giovanni  ribattere, si volta verso Nico che è più divertito che preoccupato.

“Sicuro che va bene tornare a casa da solo?” domanda Martino, chiudendo la portiera per salutare Niccolò con un po’ di privacy.

“Prometto che non  darò confidenza agli sconosciuti e che chiamerò la mamma in caso di pericolo!” scherza il moro e questa volta è Marti che gli rifila un piccolo pugno sul braccio.

“Scemo.”

Nico non risponde e sospira, allungando una mano per accarezzare i capelli di Martino e tiene la mano lì per qualche secondo, accarezzando le sue ciocche con dolcezza, prima di allungarsi verso la bocca del ragazzo e baciarla delicatamente. Le sue labbra sono ancora calde e gonfie dal loro precedete bacio e Martino sente un’altra scarica elettrica che gli percorre la schiena.  Non può fare a meno di posargli nuovamente una mano sul viso, per sentire completamente la sua presenza.

“Avvertimi quando arrivi a casa, okay?” sussurra il rosso,  accarezzandogli il mento con il pollice e Nico annuisce “Lo farò.”

“Ciao”

“Ciao” risponde Niccolò prima di allontanarsi.

 

 

 

Fino capitolo quattro.

 

 


	5. "Dreams"

 

 

 

**Capitolo Quinto**

 

 

 

 _“I know I've felt like this before_  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you

 _Then I open up and see_  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be

 _I want more_  
Impossible to ignore  
Impossible to ignore” - The Cranberries

 

**[Dreams - The Cranberries](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yam5uK6e-bQ)**

 

 

**Sabato 2 novembre ore 14:00**

 

C’è un fastidioso raggio di sole che colpisce il letto di Martino.

Probabilmente si è scordato di abbassare la tapparella la sera prima e Giovanni grugnisce tutto il suo disappunto, mentre rotola sul materasso portandosi con sé la coperta.

A guardarlo ricorda un involtino.

Martino è sveglio da ore, oramai. Ha fatto colazione e si è messo alla scrivania per scrivere un po’, distraendosi di tanto in tanto, con gli occhi puntanti sul cellulare per rileggere i messaggi che lui e Nico si erano scambiati ore fa, prima di crollare dal sonno.

Il suo numero gliel’aveva chiesto Nico durante la festa, così da poterlo avvertire in caso fosse riuscito a recuperare un biglietto per il concerto di fine anno. Martino ha sperato che non fosse solo per quello. E forse le sue speranze non sono state vane perché Niccolò, dopo avergli scritto per messaggio il suo arrivo a casa, aveva continuato a scrivergli, chiacchierando per un po’ mentre Marti assisteva Giovanni con la testa dentro la tazza del water.

“Buongiorno raggio di sole!” esclama Marti, voltandosi a guardare Giovanni, o quello che riesce a scorgere. “Hai fame?”

Tra diversi rantolii, riesce sentire un flebile: “Caffè. Ora. Sto morendo.”

“Se alzi il culo magari possiamo andare in cucina.”

Quando Giovanni esce fuori dalla coperta, ha gli occhi ancora chiusi e i capelli sembrano aver passato l’inferno. “Che ore sono?”

“Le due del pomeriggio. Hai dormito esattamente dieci ore, complimenti.”

“Cazzo, Lillian!” esclama Giovanni, portandosi le mani sul viso stropicciandolo a dovere.

“Le ho mandato un messaggio prima di andare a dormire, sa che sei qui, non preoccuparti.” Rassicura Martino, aiutando l’amico ad alzarsi dal letto. “Vuoi dirmi che succede?” domanda poi, mentre si dirigono in cucina.

“Prima il caffè.”

 

Giovanni si lascia cadere sul divano e beve un grosso bicchiere d’acqua prima di due caffè, mangia qualche biscotto e Marti gli porge un antidolorifico perché la sua testa non smette di pulsare.

“Ora vuoi spiegarmi cos’è successo?” domanda di nuovo. “C’entra Eva?” azzarda a chiedere. Giovanni scuote il capo.

“No, anzi. Lillian ed Eva vanno fin troppo d’accordo.”  Giovanni sospira. “Si è incazzata perché non voglio tornare con lei in Africa.”

“Per un altro anno?”

“No, per sempre.” Risponde Gio. “Lei vuole trasferirsi lì perché vuole fare la differenza.” Spiega. “Ma io non sono sicuro che sia la decisione migliore. Ho amato stare lì. Davvero. Ho conosciuto tante belle persone, sono cresciuto e ho imparato tanto e magari ci tornerò qualche volta, ma… casa mia è qui.” La voce di Giovanni è un po’ rotta dall’emozione. “Ci siete voi e i miei genitori e mio fratello anche se è un rompi cazzo. E mi piacerebbe prendere quella laurea in legge.”  

“E Lillian?”  Marti gli posa una mano sulla spalla, per rassicurarlo.

“Dice che sono egoista.” Il riccio, scuote il capo, come se non credesse alle sue stesse parole. “Abbiamo litigato prima di uscire ieri ed è stato orribile. Sono volate parole pesanti e ora non so cosa fare perché ci tengo molto a lei.”  
Martino annuisce, comprensivo.“Tu saresti disposto a lasciare tutto, cambiare città, cambiare vita per Lillian? Lo faresti?” domanda a brucia pelo e quando il suo migliore amico non risponde, rincara la dose. “Giò, devi essere sincero con te stesso. Tra dieci, venti, trent’anni ti vedi con lei? Saresti disposto a seguirla?”

Giovanni ci pensa un po’ **,** ha la testa china e si guarda le mani prima di scuotere la testa. “Voglio stare qui.” Dice. “Viaggiare, magari e fare la differenza a modo mio.”

Martino gli  sorride, comprensivo.

“Sono certo che capirà. Dalle solo un po’ di tempo, non è semplice prendere una decisione simile e immagino che non sia facile sapere che la persona che ami non condivide i tuoi stessi progetti.”

“Non voglio lasciarla.” Mormora, i suoi occhi sono lucidi e Martino si sporge per abbracciarlo.

“Troverete una soluzione, ne sono certo.”  Lo rassicura. “Ora basta piagnucolare o non ti passa il mal di testa.”

Giovanni tira su con il naso e si preme i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, annuendo. “Giusto. Mi riprendo e poi vado a casa.”

Restano abbracciati per qualche minuto, in silenzio. Giovanni si asciuga le poche lacrime scese sulle guance ed esala un lungo sospiro.

“Va meglio?” domanda l’amico, con cautela. Giovanni annuisce di nuovo. “Un po’, grazie.”

Decidono di fare una partita a Fifa e Marti ha di nuovo fame così decidono di ordinare una pizza e nell’attesa, recupera un pacco di patatine dalla credenza e lo mette sul tavolino.

“Tu comunque sei una merda” dice Gio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo.

“Perché?!”

“Perché ancora non mi hai raccontato di te e Niccolò.”

“E che ti devo dire?!”

“Guarda che vi ho visti. La tua lingua era chiaramente nella sua bocca. Ed è durata parecchio.”

Martino arrossisce e Giovanni segna un goal.

“E’ stato... bello. Mi sono sentito…” Martino si rende conto che spiegare quello che ha provato la sera prima è impossibile. Nemmeno lui riesce a comprenderlo. Forse, l’unica cosa che sa è che non ha mai provato niente del genere. Neanche con Andrea. Quell’elettricità e quella passione che l’hanno lasciato senza fiato. “Poi ci siamo scambiati qualche messaggio e lui è…”

“Un figo pazzesco?” gli viene incontro l’amico, un sorrisetto sornione sulle labbra.

“Beh, non solo.” Marti sorride. _E’ molto di più_ , pensa.

“Ora capisco perché non hai considerato Alessandro nemmeno per un secondo.” Ridacchia Giovanni.

“Chi?” chiede Marti, aggrottando la fronte. Il riccio lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato, finchè la lampadina nel cervello di Martino non si accende. “OH! Lui, giusto.”

“Seriamente?”

“Ascolta, prima di ieri non avevo assolutamente idea che Niccolò potesse anche solo considerare un disastro come me.” Cerca di giustificarsi, nonostante sappia perfettamente che Giovanni lo stia solo prendendo in giro.

“Questo perché non fai altro che vedere il peggio delle cose!”

“Sono realista, Giovanni.”  Esclama. “E’ ben diverso!”

Il suo amico rotea gli occhi e finge di essere scocciato dal comportamento di Martino.

La conversazione viene poi interrotta dal suono del cellulare di Marti, che vibra un paio di volte sul tavolino di vetro di fronte a loro.

Sente il respiro mancargli nel petto perché Niccolò, dopo ore di silenzio, ha finalmente risposto al suo ultimo messaggio. Qualche ora prima stavano chiacchierando su una sciocchezza, qualcosa che Martino quasi non ricorda più, prima di addormentarsi senza avere la possibilità  continuare il discorso o di darsi la buonanotte.

“E’ lui?” chiede Gio, forse incuriosito dalla faccia del suo amico che annuisce, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo, mentre cerca di capire cosa rispondergli, senza sembrare banale.

Poi, un nuovo messaggio:

_“Ad ogni modo, stavo pensando di ripristinare le mie abitudini culinarie, vorresti aiutarmi?”_

**Giovedì  7 novembre  ore 18:30**

 

“No, Marti ma ti pare?!” sbotta Filippo strappando dalle mani del rosso una polo azzurra. “Non puoi presentarti ad un appuntamento con un maglietta, tra l’altro vecchia e sfilacciata. Guarda qua!” continua indicando un filo che penzola dalla manica.

“Non è vecchia! È la mia maglietta preferita!”

“Ti presto una delle mie camicie.” Filippo è categorico e si lancia nel suo armadio, pescando quelle che sono le camice più sgargianti che Martino abbia mai visto.

“No. Scordatelo.” Esclama. “Non voglio sembrare un semaforo!”

Filippo brandisce una delle sue solite camice che è un tripudio di colori e forme geometriche.

Elia, è spaparanzato sul suo letto, lo sguardo esasperato perso nel vuoto mentre davanti a sé, libri di medicina sparsi un po’ ovunque.

“Potete andare a discutere da un’altra parte? Ho un esame tra cinque giorni!”

La richiesta di Elia non sembra essere presa in considerazione e il suo ragazzo e il suo migliore amico ritornano a battibeccare.

Per quando Elia ami infinitamente Filippo, non può non spalleggiare Martino in questa situazione. Solo Filippo può essere capace di indossare quelle camice con disinvoltura e sembrare un gran figo allo stesso tempo.

“Perché non gli fai provare quella camicia bordò che ho messo al matrimonio di tua cugina, il mese scorso?”

E forse hanno trovato l’accordo migliore, perché il litigio si placa e Martino va in bagno a cambiarsi per la serata che lo aspetta.

Dire che è andato nel panico è quasi riduttivo e per questo motivo che si trova a casa dei suoi amici in cerca di conforto, ma soprattutto, di aiuto.

Sua madre è tornata dal viaggio con Roberto proprio quella mattina e averla in casa tutta spumeggiante e piena di racconti aveva reso Martino un po’ inquieto. Non sapeva con chi parlare e di certo non voleva far scendere Sara dalla sua nuvola di romanticismo  per bombardarla con le sue insicurezze e così, a due ore dal suo appuntamento con Niccolò, si era presentato da Elia e Filippo.

Si cambia in bagno, indossando la camicia di Elia che essendo troppo corta deve infilare nei pantaloni per non far notare la differenza. Infila uno dei suoi cardigan blu e l’unico paio di jeans scuro attillato che possiede. Un acquisto incosciente fatto qualche anno fa insieme a Filippo.

Ritorna dai suoi amici qualche minuto dopo, annunciandosi con un piccolo colpo di tosse.

“Anvedi che fregno!” esclama Filo, battendo le mani e avvicinandosi a Martino già sistemargli gli indumenti.

Apre un paio di bottoni della camicia che Marti come al solito aveva chiuso fino al colletto. Gli passa una mano fra i capelli, con disappunto del ragazzo e smuove un po’ il ciuffo che gli ricade sulla fronte.

“Ti servono preservativi?” domanda poi, con la solita naturalezza che lo caratterizza.

“Cosa? No!”

“Un fregno pazzesco ti invita a casa sua e tu non ti aspetti nemmeno un po’ di movimento sotto la cintura? Martino, mi deludi.”

Il rosso rotea gli occhi e grugnisce, imbarazzato. “Non voglio che pensi che sia lì solo per quello.”

“E’ esattamente quello che sta facendo! Niccolò è un uomo, è normale che stia già pensando al dopo cena!” 

Filippo gli porge un preservativo che Marti, rosso in viso, nasconde nel portafogli. 

Non sa cosa succederà questa sera. Sa solo che è nervoso, che non esce con qualcuno da tanto e che, soprattutto, non sente una chimica così forte con una persona da molto più tempo. Crede di averla provata con Andrea, ma forse perché è stato il suo primo ragazzo. Con Niccolò tutto sembra simile eppure così diverso.

Gli approcci, l’imbarazzo e la gioia sono cose che Marti ha già provato, lo sa eppure risulta tutto come nuovo. Ogni gesto o sentimento lo percepisce in maniera più intensa, come una forte esplosione che non ha tempo di esaurirsi prima che arrivi la prossima.

“Mi raccomando, non balbettare, non fare battute sceme, limita i racconti adolescenziali, sii interessante e fatti una sana scopata.” 

Chiaramente, da Filippo non poteva ricevere consiglio migliore.

Tempo qualche minuto e si ritrova nella sua auto con accanto una bottiglia di vino fregata in casa dei suoi amici e l’ansia crescente. Sente i palmi sudare e li cuore in gola, ma oltre a questo, c’è la voglia crescente di vedere Niccolò.

 

 

 

 

**Giovedì 7 novembre ore 20:15**

Niccolò abita all’ultimo piano di una vecchia palazzina. È un piccolo monolocale ricavato da una serie di solai in disuso e ogni cosa in quel posto richiama la personalità di Nico.

Ci sono poster di film appesi sui mattoni scuri, una bassa libreria di legno chiaro piena di libri e con una sezione piuttosto fornita di vinili e un giradischi posto sopra la struttura. Salotto, cucina e camera da letto sono tutti esposti in un unico locale e il letto, grande e confortevole, è posto su un rialzo di  tre gradini.

Niccolò lo accoglie con un bel sorriso e una maglietta grigia a maniche corte che espone due braccia tonite, quelle che qualche sera prima Martino aveva solo sentito sotto le sue mani. A guardarsi, Martino forse si sente troppo elegante. Ha chiuso i bottoni della camicia che Filippo gli aveva prepotentemente aperto e ora si sente soffocare.

La casa è arricchita da luci ambrate, di lampade poste agli angoli e l’atmosfera è piacevole.  C’è un vinile che gira lentamente e riproduce una musica che Marti non crede di aver mai sentito. Ad uno sguardo più attento, sembra che Nico abbia preparato quella atmosfera proprio per lui.

Nella sua testa, la voce di Filippo risuona canzonata , _“Te l’avevo detto!”_

“Entra, entra!” dice Niccolò, invitandolo a raggiungerlo in cucina.

La giacca di Martino viene appesa su un appendiabiti vicino alla porta e la bottiglia di vino viene posta sul tavolo, mentre Nico cerca due bicchieri e un cavatappi.

“Questo posto è una figata.” Commenta Marti, guardandosi intorno, parecchio impressionato. “Come hai fatto a trovarlo in così poco tempo?”

“Credo sia solo fortuna. I miei nonni sono proprietari del palazzo.”

“Oddio, sei un figlio di papà.” Scherza Marti, fingendosi sconvolto. Nico ride e versa il vino in due bicchieri.

“Già. A volte torna utile!”  risponde. “Non ho niente di mio qua dentro, a parte i poster e i vinili.” Aggiunge, facendo un cenno verso la stanza.   “E manca il divano. Prima o poi dovrò decidermi e comprarne uno. Questi bicchieri li ho rubati dal servizio di mia zia, che abita qua sotto!”  Marti sbuffa una risata. “Te lo giuro! È tutto in prestito.”

Cala il silenzio, mentre entrambi bevono un sorso di vino. “Okay, che cosa vuoi cucinare?” chiede Marti, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e girandosi verso la piccola cucina, dove Nico aveva già messo qualche ingrediente sul bancone accanto al fornello.

“Carbonara? Non ne mangio una decente da anni.”

Martino si avvicina alla cucina e  grugnisce disgustato, afferrando una cipolla grande quanto la sua mano. “Questa cosa ci fa qua?” chiede, brandendo il corpo del reato.

“Non ci va?” domanda innocentemente Nico, sbattendo quelle lunghe ciglia che si ritrova, i suoi occhi verdi che brillano e per un attimo Martino perde il filo della situazione. “Sei il peggior romano che abbia mai incontrato.”  Lo prende in giro, lanciando la cipolla nel lavello. “Ora ci penso io, tu hai solo il compito di guardare e imparare.”

Detto questo, Marti si sfila il cardigan e lo appoggia sulla sedia e arrotola le maniche della sua camicia, per non sporcare i polsini. Nota, con la coda dell’occhio, che Nico non gli ha mai tolto lo sguardo di dosso e arrossisce di piacere sulle guance, mentre un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto gli increspa le labbra.

“Prima di tutto mettiamo l’acqua per la pasta.” Inizia Marti, mettendosi subito al lavoro per evitare silenzi  imbarazzanti. Niccolò, spodestato dai suoi incarichi, decide di sedersi sull’unico piano libero dalla cucina, prendendo un sorso di vino.

“Sei la prima persona che mette piede in casa mia.” Rivela, mentre Marti accende il fornello sotto la pentola piena d’acqua.

“Sì?”

“Mi piace socializzare solo con le persone che ritengo utili.” Scherza.

“Quindi io ti servo solo per un piatto di pasta? Ma sei uno stronzo!”  esclama Marti allungandosi per schiaffeggiare il braccio di Nico che ridacchia.

“La dura realtà è questa Marti!” ribatte “E poi non sono nemmeno sicuro del risultato. Chi me lo dice che sai davvero cucinare?”

“Ehi! Per tua informazione, sono uno chef provetto!” Martino inizia a divedere il tuorlo dell’uovo dall’albume. “Anche se probabilmente pure Luchino riuscirebbe a fare una carbonara, a differenza tua!”  aggiunge, indicando la cipolla che giace dimenticata nel lavello.

Passano a battibeccare per un po’, finchè Marti non lo mette a grattugiare il pecorino romano che Niccolò afferma di aver rubato dalla cucina di sua madre.

Marti lo sente canticchiare alcune parole di una canzone.

“Basta così?” domanda, mostrando la ciotola.

“Ancora un po’.”

Nico torna a cantare e ad occuparsi del formaggio, passandolo poi a Martino che ne prende un paio di cucchiai da mischiare al tuorlo sbattuto.

“Pepe, per favore”

“Sì, chef.” Niccolò prende la spezia dal mobile sopra la testa di Marti e accosta il corpo al suo di proposito e Martino perdere la concentrazione, lasciando cadere per sbaglio la forchetta che tiene in mano sul ripiano, sporcandolo di uovo.

“Di… di cosa parla questa canzone?” domanda, recuperando la forchetta, senza guardarlo negli occhi, perché sarebbe troppo per il suo cuore che già si sente esplodere nel petto e se non si concentra per bene potrebbe pure scordare le basi di una carbonara.

“Di due persone che non hanno futuro.”  Risponde Niccolò, che non accenna a spostarsi.

“Ma che allegria!”

Niccolò ride e Marti sente la sua risata riecheggiare nella piccola cucina e gli scoppia il cuore di emozione perché è così bello il rumore della sua risata.

 

 

Cenano seduti a gambe incrociate sul tappeto, le schiene sorrette da enormi cuscini colorati. La bottiglia di vino l’hanno finita da un pezzo e ne hanno aperto un’altra.

Nonostante Niccolò ce l’abbia messa tutta per distrarlo a dovere, la carbonara è abbastanza buona e Nico se ne serve due piatti e Marti trova adorabile il suo modo entusiasta di mangiare.

Parlano, tanto. Il vino e lo stomaco pieno permettono una conversazione senza filtri e Martino si trova completamente a suo agio. Si sono tolti le scarpe da un pezzo e  hanno spostato i piatti, sedendosi uno accanto all’altro, pochi centimetri a dividerli. Basterebbe spostare la mano di poco per poter toccare la sua e sapere che potrebbe farlo, senza chiedere o senza  dare spiegazioni, lo fa sentire bene. È bello poter conoscere Niccolò così, solo loro due in una piccolo appartamento, con le luci soffuse e la musica che li accompagna. Sa tante cose ora, il nome del suo primo animale domestico, dov’è nato e dove ha vissuto. Sa che non ha fratelli o sorelle ma qualche cugino che vive in Umbria. Che è stata sua nonna a insegnarli tutto quello che sa sulla musica e che nell’appartamento dei suoi, qualche piano più giù, c’è ancora il suo vecchio pianoforte. Sa molto eppure niente e la cosa lo indispettisce. Non sa da dove nasca questo irrefrenabile desiderio di conoscere ogni cosa di Nico. Sente che non ha abbastanza tempo, anche se è un sentimento sciocco. Martino dal canto suo, racconta ogni cosa che gli passa per la testa, il suo coming out, il suo rapporto con la mamma e la depressione, racconta cose di sé talmente profonde che non è sicuro nemmeno di averle dette a Giovanni. Quanto trova difficile stare al passo con gli altri e scoprire che anche per Niccolò era così, prima di tornare a Roma e buttarsi in qualcosa di così arduo come insegnare e gli dice che a volte darsi una possibilità è la scelta migliore da fare. Martino gli parla distrattamente di Andrea e apprezza che Nico non abbia insistito per sapere altro. Parlano di Simone, il suo fratellastro. Ed è divertente scoprire che a Nico i giochi stupidi da smartphone piacciono da morire.

“Ho letto i tuoi articoli.” Confessa il moro,  dopo qualche minuto di un rilassato silenzio.

“Sei bravo. Dovresti farlo a tempo pieno.”

Martino, che non si smentisce mai in fatto di bassa autostima, sbuffa una risata e scuote il capo. “E’ solo un favore che faccio alla sorella di Filippo, nulla di che.”

“Ma a te piace?” domanda, un po’ a brucia pelo.

Martino ci deve pensare un po’.  Ricorda le notti insonne passate a scrivere, la frustrazione, la paura di fallire, la rabbia e gli appunti strappati e poi la soddisfazione, la gioia e la realizzazione delle sue fatiche.

“Sì, mi piace.” Risponde sinceramente e sorride più apertamente ora.

“L’avevo intuito.”

“Da cosa?”

Niccolò appoggia la testa sui cuscini e sospira leggermente, allungando le gambe che poco prima erano incrociate.  Volta il viso e trova già lo sguardo di Marti su di sè.

“E’ qualcosa che si percepisce. Come quando un musicista compone la sua musica. Non è un cambiamento del suono a renderlo diverso, è l’emozione che esce dalla punta della sue dita quando suona o, in questo caso, dalla tua penna. Lo senti. Non lo riesci a spiegare ma sai che è differente.”

E Martino si ritrova senza parole, non ha mai ricevuto un complimento del genere, se così lo si vuole definire, si sente sopraffatto e l’unica cosa che gli passa per la testa è baciare finalmente quelle labbra che ora sono distese nell’ennesimo sorriso.

Annulla la breve distanza che li divide e bacia con dolcezza il suo labbro inferiore e il desiderio di toccarlo si è fatto più intenso e appoggia una mano sulla sua guancia e accarezza piano la pelle liscia. Niccolò esala un breve sospiro tremolante, prima di aprire la bocca e ricambiare un bacio che entrambi desiderano da ore, se non giorni.

Tutto diventa offuscato nella mente di Marti e non sa come ora si ritrova disteso sul tappeto, il corpo caldo di Nico pressato contro il suo. Le sue mani stringono la stoffa della maglietta grigia del moro e sente che non è abbastanza. Ha bisogno di più contatto, così lascia scivolare una mano sotto la sua maglietta, dove la pelle è liscia e calda. Gli accarezza i fianchi e la spina dorsale. Sente i muscoli toniti delle spalle sotto i suoi polpastrelli e quando Nico scende a baciargli il collo, affonda leggermente le unghie nella carne. Gli fischiano le orecchie e sente il desiderio bruciargli addosso. Se non sentisse così chiara la presenza di Niccolò, penserebbe ad un bellissimo sogno.

Finchè non sente Niccolò brontolare con la sua camicia. Uno dei primi bottoni che sta cercando di aprire si è incastrato tra l’asola e il filo del bottone, che si è pericolosamente allentato. Martino ride, anche se è senza fiato.

“Ma perché deve essere così complicato?!” borbotta Nico, che preso dalla frustrazione, aggiunge forse troppa forza, tanto che il bottone vola via. Niccolò lo guarda rotolare lontano, mentre Martino non riesce a contenere le risate.

“Che te ridi?!” esclama Nico, pizzicandogli un fianco, mentre Marti tenta di coprirsi la bocca per limitare le sue risate.

“Scusa, scusa!”  risponde, afferrando il viso di Niccolò tra le mani per baciarlo di nuovo. Alla camicia di Elia ci penserà più tardi.

Si baciano che ancora sorridono e c’è una grande intimità nel farlo che riempie il cuore di Martino di un sentimento sconosciuto. Tutto ritorna frenetico in poco tempo e Niccolò torna ad occuparsi della camicia di Marti, che riesce a sbottonare fino a metà. Gli bacia il collo e la clavicola e gli toglie il fiato. Marti stringe il tessuto della sua maglietta tra le mani e se credeva di aver provato l’ebbrezza della passione, non era nulla in confronto a questo. Se la sente crescere dentro ed esplode fino alla punta delle dita dei piedi.

Niccolò deve aver trovato un punto che adora particolarmente perché bacia con passione il collo di Martino e sicuramente gli lascerà un segno e al solo pensiero il respiro di Marti accelera e si lascia scappare un gemito che forse sta cercando di trattenere da troppo. Niccolò ritorna a baciarlo e Marti è come se lo aspettasse da giorni e si perde sulle sue labbra, mordendo e leccando, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. Accoglie il ragazzo sopra di sé tra le sue gambe ed entrambi perdono per un attimo il respiro e la cognizione dei loro movimenti. Si sentono e si riscoprono attraverso la stoffa dei loro jeans e già solo questo fa sentire Martino in paradiso. Niccolò stringe le dita sulle sue cosce e le spinge verso l’alto, muovendosi  piano su di lui, come se stesse chiedendo conferma, non sapendo, forse, che Martino è pronto a donargli tutto sé stesso. Non riescono nemmeno a baciarsi, il piacere di essere così vicini toglie il fiato ad entrambi. Niccolò ha appoggiato la fronte sulla sua e lo sta guardando così profondamente che Marti si sente nudo ed è così bello, che per un attimo chiude gli occhi e nella sua mente lo sguardo di Nico non lo abbandona mai.

Poi, in lontananza, nascosto dai loro sospiri, il rumore insistente di una suoneria. Niccolò sta facendo di tutto per distrarsi dal rumore e per non lasciarlo distrarre e lo bacia con passione, ripercorrendo i punti sensibili di Martino. Il suono però è insistente e non cessa, così Marti appoggia le mani sul viso di Nico e lo allontana per un momento da sé. Il moro mugugna, per niente contento di questa interruzione.

“Nico..” sussurra Marti, ma il ragazzo torna a baciargli il collo e Marti sbuffa una risata. “Nì, il telefono.”

“Che si fottano.” Borbotta.

“Dai, sembra importante!” insiste Martino e sembra aver vinto, perché Niccolò sospira rassegnato e lascia il corpo del ragazzo sotto di lui per andare a rispondere. Marti si alza sui gomiti per non perderlo di vista nemmeno un secondo, mentre si allontana verso il tavolo della cucina, dove ha abbandonato il cellulare. Ha i capelli scompigliati e il viso rosso e le labbra gonfie ed è una delle cose più belle che Martino abbia mai visto.

“Pronto?” lo sente rispondere ed è incredibile come lo sguardo appassionato di poco fa sia sostituito così velocemente da uno sguardo di totale disappunto.

Si scusa con Marti e si chiude in bagno, probabilmente per non renderlo partecipe di una telefonata poco piacevole.

Marti ne approfitta per rimettersi seduto e abbottonarsi un paio di bottoni della camicia e si passa una mano nei capelli per cercare di attenuare il disastro che probabilmente ha sulla testa.

“Devi smetterla di controllarmi!” sente, dalla porta chiusa del bagno e si abbraccia le gambe e appoggia la guancia ancora calda sul ginocchio, aspettando il suo ritorno.

È la prima volta che sente la voce di Niccolò così dura, abituato com’è a sentirla come una carezza. Spera, forse troppo egoisticamente, che questa telefonata non cambi il corso della loro serata e che non debba andarsene. Non ora che sente di volere di più. Sempre di più. E si pente di averlo quasi costretto a rispondere al telefono. Perché mai l’aveva fatto?

Passano forse cinque o dieci minuti e Niccolò esce dal bagno. Martino è quasi sicuro di vedergli sul volto un’espressione arrabbiata, ma quello che vede è solo tristezza. Lo vede chiudere gli occhi per un attimo e prendere un bel respiro e Martino è pronto ad andare via. Ha paura di essere di troppo perché conosce quel sentimento molto bene. Ma Nico si volta a guardarlo e appena nota l’espressione apprensiva di Marti, si lascia andare ad un sorriso.

“Scusa, era una collega di lavoro.” Mente, e a Martino va bene così, ricambia il sorriso e non chiede spiegazioni e aspetta che Niccolò lo mandi via.

“Se ti va, possiamo guardare un film.” Propone invece e si sente rincuorato dal sapere che nessuno dei due vuole che la serata finisca.

“E dove, se non hai un televisore?”

Nico ride e si avvicina al letto. “Guarda che ho un portatile!” ribatte, prendendo il suo pc abbandonato sul letto.  “Dai, vieni.”

“Che guardiamo?”

“Hai mai visto _La leggenda del pianista sull’oceano_?” domanda Niccolò, mettendosi comodo sul letto e aspettando che Martino lo raggiunga.

“No, non credo.” Risponde ed è così felice di poter stare ancora con lui che non riesce a smettere di sorridere.

“Preparati allora, lo amerai.”

E Martino ne è sicuro.

 

 

 

 

Fine capitolo quinto.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille per essere arrivati fino a qui!!! :) :)  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto, non so se avete notato, ma mancano tre capitoli alla conclusione! Farò del mio meglio!  
> Grazie mille per i Kudos e i commenti, sono sempre preziosi.  
> Grazie a Fede per le correzioni <3
> 
> Gre <3


	6. "You turn me on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ciao a tutt*!  
> lo so, sono davvero in ritardo e mi scuso!  
> ho avuto la tendinite alla mano (tanto la devo operare non c'è scampo xD) e chiaramente non sono brava a scrivere con una mano, mannaggia a me! comunque, dopo un po' di riposo, finalmente ecco il capitolo! spero vi piaccia! se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. mancano solo due capitoli alla fine!!  
> grazie della pazienza!  
> Gre

**Capitolo sesto**

“You turn me on  
You lift me up  
Like the sweetest cup I'd share with you  
You lift me up  
Don't you ever stop, I'm here with you  
Now it's all or nothing  
'Cause you say you'll follow through  
You follow me, and i, i, I follow you” – Simple Minds

 

** Alive and Kicking - Simple Minds **

 

 

 

**Venerdì 8 novembre ore 10:14**

 

 

Martino apre a fatica gli occhi perché la luce che filtra dal lucernaio lo investe in pieno viso, allunga una mano per stropicciarlo a dovere mentre sbadiglia e stiracchia leggermente le gambe intorpidite. Al suo fianco, Niccolò rilascia un leggero sospiro e quando Marti volta il viso per guardarlo, trova i suoi occhi verdi già vispi e vigili. È sul fianco, la guancia premuta sul cuscino morbido e la bocca tesa in un sorriso dolce.

 “Ehi.” sussurra, la voce arrochita dal sonno. Marti si sente così a suo agio in quel letto e rilascia un sospiro sereno e affonda il viso nel suo cuscino che odora di ammorbidente e di Niccolò e sorride a sua volta, tornando a guardarlo.

“Ciao…” Non ricorda di essersi addormentato ieri sera, ma doveva essere comunque molto tardi. Hanno visto il _“La leggenda del pianista sull’oceano”_ e Nico ha passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a guardare ogni espressione sul viso di Marti che, sconvolto per il finale, non ammetterà mai di aver versato forse più che un paio di lacrime.

Niccolò allunga una mano verso Martino e con delicatezza la passa tra i suoi capelli scompigliati. “Hai fame?” chiede mentre la mano scende verso il suo collo e la sua spalla fino a raggiungere la mano di Martino, in una gentile e lunga carezza.

“Un po’.” Risponde, avvicinando il viso a quello di Nico, il naso che sfiora il suo e le loro bocche che non smettono di sorridere.

“Okay,” Nico gli bacia velocemente la punta del naso “Vado a preparare la colazione.”

“No, aspetta, non andare!” si lamenta Martino quando Niccolò tenta di alzarsi dal letto. Gli afferra la maglietta e Il moro ride, sporgendosi per baciargli nuovamente il naso prima di liberarsi dalla presa di Marti e dirigersi in cucina.  “Torno subito!”

Dalla sua posizione Martino riesce a vederlo bene mentre si muove in cucina. Lo vede preparare il caffè, e usare una vecchia macina per tritare i chicchi prima di metterli nel filtro della caffettiera. Lo sente fischiettare, mentre gli occhi di Marti scendono sulle sue spalle, dove la maglietta grigia lo fascia perfettamente. I piedi sono scalzi, le gambe nude e i muscoli si intravedono ad ogni suo spostamento ed è una visuale che Martino non si dimenticherà tanto presto. La tiene impressa nella sua mente, dove la custodirà gelosamente.

Non si è mai sentito così, per nessuno, davvero.

Ora ne è certo e la notte passata, tra baci infiniti e confessioni a mezza voce è stata una delle più importanti della sua vita.

Il caffè sale e Nico posa le tazzine e lo zucchero su un vassoio e accaparra qualche biscotto e un paio di merendine, tornando da Martino.

“Merendina?” domanda, lanciandogliene una. Martino l’afferra al volo e lascia scoppiare l’involucro di plastica nel pugno chiuso della sua mano, come quando era bambino. “Grazie!” dice a bocca piena, mentre Nico zucchera i loro caffè

C’è una familiarità in tutto questo che lascia Martino con il desiderio di voler rimanere per sempre in quel letto. Con l’odore di caffè che circonda il piccolo appartamento di Niccolò, i piatti della sera prima da lavare, il computer ancora acceso sul comodino e la semplicità di una colazione così.

Non può durare per sempre?

Scopre che a Nico piace sorseggiare il caffè, pian piano, finchè non diventa quasi freddo e intanto parla di tutto e di niente, di un viaggio o di un aneddoto a scuola e Marti lo ascolta e ride e fa domande e lo ascolterebbe per ore se potesse.

Dopo aver posato il vassoio della colazione per terra, sono di nuovo stesi, Nico ha la testa sulla spalla di Martino e con le dita percorre le vene bluastre del suo braccio, con delicatezza, finchè non si stufa e inizia a tracciare un percorso immaginario delle sue lentiggini, facendolo sussultare quando sfiora angoli sensibili.

“Mi piacciono le tue lentiggini.” Confessa, la guancia pressata contro la sua spalla e la punta delle dita sulla clavicola esposta di Marti. “E’ una delle prime cose che ho notato la prima volta che ti ho visto.” Aggiunge, quasi come se fosse sovrappensiero. Marti crede che sia impossibile, visto che quel giorno all’aeroporto Nico forse era troppo stanco per notare una cosa del genere, ma gliela lascia passare e ridacchia, scuotendo il capo. “Cosa? A te non piacciono?”

“Diciamo che ci convivo.” Risponde e Niccolò si sporge per baciargli le labbra, sollevandosi appena per poter approfondire il contatto.

Il corpo di Niccolò è caldo e durante il bacio si è spostato su di lui con delicatezza, senza fare pressione, ma Marti lo vuole addosso, la sua presenza che gli entra nella pelle e gli si infila nelle ossa, nel cuore, nel cervello.

Tutto per un attimo diventa frenetico, finchè Nico non interrompe il bacio e posa la fronte sulla sua, sospirando.

“Almeno che non sia tu a farlo, non mi fermerò nemmeno se dovesse arrivare la fine del mondo davanti alla mia porta.”

Martino ride, ma la sua risata viene catturata dal bacio di Niccolò e a Martino non importa più di nulla.

Il letto è ancora caldo, così come il suo corpo che segue quello di Nico in una danza fatta di sospiri e baci rumorosi.

La maglietta che la sera prima Nico gli aveva prestato per dormire più comodamente, finisce sul pavimento, gettata con impazienza dal moro, mentre si china a baciargli il centro del petto, guardandolo negli occhi con desiderio e quella punta di dolcezza che non lo lascia mai.

Il cuore di Martino sta esplodendo, sente l’eccitazione e l’emozione crescere e le dita gli formicolano dal solo piacere di avere Nico su di sé.

Sbuffa una risata quando Niccolò gli bacia l’ombelico, senza riuscire a trattenere quanto quel punto sia sensibile e il ragazzo, per tutta risposta lo bacia di nuovo, proprio lì, con gli occhi vispi che non lo abbandonano un secondo.

Martino sente l’esigenza di baciarlo di nuovo e lo tira a sé, ed è subito un’unione di labbra frenetiche, finchè non decide di ribaltare la situazione e si fa spazio tra le gambe forti di Nico e scende, sollevando la stoffa della maglietta grigia con forza, finchè non viene tolta. Il fisico di Niccolò è un tripudio di onde lisce e sode. La pancia è piatta e tesa e Martino nota che è leggermente increspata dove la sua bocca ha lasciato una scia umida. Le mani di Nico sono sui suoi capelli e accarezza le ciocche con morbidezza, sospirando profondamente ad ogni bacio o carezza delle mani di Martino.

E Martino passerebbe la sua vita tra le gambe di Nico, scoprendo ogni piccolo particolare.

Lo guarda per un attimo e il verde dei suoi occhi è diventato più scuro, la pupilla dilatata dal desiderio e Martino si sente invincibile.

Si spogliano e Martino bacia l’insenatura dei suoi fianchi, lasciando un segno rosso al suo passaggio e quando con le labbra segue la linea della sua erezione sente Niccolò sussultare appena e trattenere il respiro. I denti sono affondanti nel suo labbro inferiore e non smettono di guardarsi, anche se il piacere inizia a prendere il sopravvento delle azioni del moro, che prima stringe la coperta e poi afferra i capelli di Martino lasciando scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle.

I gemiti mal trattenuti e lo stomaco teso, rendono Martino ancora più intraprendente e sebbene non ricordi quand’è stata l’ultima volta che si è trovato in una situazione del genere, crede che dare piacere a Niccolò sia bellissimo.

Rilascia un piccolo lamento, quando Nico cerca di riportarlo su di sé e si baciano di nuovo, sebbene Niccolò sia senza fiato, non si lascia intimorire dal bacio appassionato di Martino e quando le loro eccitazioni si sfiorano, con maggior insistenza, baciarsi diventa impossibile, e rimangono con le fronti unite a condividere lo stesso respiro e gli stessi gemiti. Le cosce di Niccolò sono strette in una piacevole morsa attorno ai fianchi di Martino che stringe le mani nei suoi capelli neri ed è così bello potersi guardare ed esprimere tutto ciò che  provano attraverso i loro corpi.

Però, il piacere è così intenso che gli occhi di Martino si fanno pesanti e non riesce a tenerli aperti ed è costretto a chiuderli e si morde il labbro inferiore quando si rende conto di aver rilasciato un lungo e tremolante gemito.

“Guardami …” sussurra Nico e accoglie il viso di Martino tra le mani e i suoi occhi si aprono a fatica. “Martino, guardami …” e quando riesce a ricambiare lo sguardo di Niccolò, il piacere lo invade e lo lascia senza fiato, tremante contro il corpo solido di Niccolò che raggiunge il suo piacere qualche istante dopo, baciando le sue labbra con forza e stringendo i polpacci attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Quando il piacere scema, Marti appoggia la fronte sulla spalla di Niccolò, strofinando il viso arrossato sulla pelle accaldata. Si accorge di tremare e il suo respiro fa fatica a calmarsi. Sente la mano di Nico accarezzargli i capelli umidi di sudore, lentamente. Nella stanza solo i rumore dei loro respiri e il rimbombo dei loro cuori che sembrano battere impazziti all’unisono.

Il silenzio viene poi spezzato da una leggera risata che scuote il corpo di Niccolò. Una risata quasi liberatoria, esalata tra un sospiro e l’altro.

“Che c’è?” sussurra Martino, strofinando il naso alla base del collo del ragazzo, dove il profumo della sua colonia è più forte.

Nico non risponde subito, ne approfitta per continuare ad accarezzare i capelli di Marti, massaggiando leggermente il capo, scendendo poi verso il collo, premendo il pollice sull’osso e Marti rilascia un sospiro tremolante.

“Sto bene con te” sussurra poi, quando Martino ormai ha chiuso gli occhi, completamente rilassato.

“Sì?” chiede con il sorriso sulle labbra e alza il capo per guardarlo in viso. Niccolò annuisce e lega lo sguardo al suo e passa un pollice sulla sua guancia, prima di baciarlo delicatamente.

“Anche io sto bene con te”

Nico mugugna e sorride. “Allora posso tenerti qui con me? Per sempre?”

“Dovremmo alzarci prima o poi e sistemare questo casino” commenta Martino, indicando il suo petto.

Niccolò fa una smorfia adorabile con la bocca che Martino bacia con il sorriso.

Vorrebbe che non finisse mai questa gioia, questo sentimento di appartenenza e questa dolcezza con l’unica persona che sia mai riuscito a farlo sentire così giusto.

 

 

 

 

**Venerdì 8 novembre ore 15:30**

 

 

Niccolò si è completamente dimenticato della sue lezione delle sedici. Ha avuto l’illuminazione solo quaranta minuti fa, mentre riprendeva fiato dopo una corsa all’orgasmo piuttosto intensa. Si è alzato di scatto, rischiando di rompersi l’osso del collo mentre correva versa il bagno per darsi una sistemata veloce. Martino non ha fatto altro che ridere di lui, prendendolo in giro bonariamente per tutto il tempo.

E anche adesso, che sono in auto e Marti ha appena parcheggiato davanti alla scuola, non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare. I capelli di Nico sono ancora umidi per la doccia veloce che ha fatto poco prima e probabilmente si prenderà un bel raffreddore.

“Ma la smetti di prendermi in giro?” borbotta Nico, mentre tenta di sistemare gli spartiti che aveva infilato nello zaino alla rinfusa, prima di schizzare fuori di casa.

“Lo so scusa! È che…” si blocca Martino, prima scuotere il capo e ridacchiare di nuovo.

“Cosa?”  chiede Nico, negli occhi un’espressione curiosa.

“La prima volta che ti ho visto il tuo modo di fare mi ha messo quasi in soggezione, con quella tua aria da ragazzo perfetto e ora ho scoperto che vivi a scrocco, non sai le basi di una semplice carbonara e sei un vero disastro a ricordare le cose!”

Il sorriso di Nico si fa più ampio e luminoso e muove giocosamente le sopracciglia verso l’alto, ammiccando. “Tutto questo non sembrava un problema, questa mattina.” Ribatte, mentre Martino accosta l’auto davanti alla scuola di musica, dove alcuni ragazzini stanno già affollando il giardino.

“No infatti” sorride e si volta a guardarlo ed è adorabile con i capelli scompigliati e il cappuccio della felpa che spunta tutto storto dal suo cappotto scuro. “Credo di adorare tutte queste cose di te.” Ammette e nonostante questo sprazzo di sicurezza, non riesce a fermare il rossore sulle sue guance. Nico si fa serio per un attimo, tanto che Martino credi di esserselo immaginato, e appoggia la fronte su quella del rosso, sospirando.

“Spero sia così…” mormora ad occhi chiusi, con un leggero timore che Martino non riesce a comprendere e così lo bacia sulle labbra e poi sulle guance, sulla fronte e sulla punta del naso, prima di lasciarlo andare. Nico ricambia con la stessa premura ed entrambi si ritrovano a ridacchiare come sciocchi, finchè l’ora di andare non sormonta e Niccolò lascia Martino con la promessa di rivedersi presto.

Marti lo vede attraversare il giardino, ogni tanto si gira a guardarlo, con il sorriso sulle labbra, finchè non si mischia tra la folla e Marti non riesce più a scorgere la sua figura.

 

 

 

**Domenica 17 Novembre ore 19:30**

 

 

Lillian ha lasciato Giovanni.

La cosa era nell’aria da settimane e lo sapevano tutti. Giovanni però, nonostante le chiare avvisaglie, era caduto nella totale disperazione.

Aveva lasciato casa sua da qualche giorno perché era troppo doloroso vedere Lillian aggirarsi per le stanze con gli scatoloni da riempire e si era trasferito da Elia e Filippo, occupando il loro divano.

“Fa una pena vederlo così…” sussurra Luca, lanciando un’occhiata alla figura distesa dell’amico.

“Io credo che dovrebbe reagire, farsi una doccia magari!” ribatte Filo che sta sorseggiando del vino e non  riserva la stessa premura di Luchino e non pensa minimamente di tenere basso il volume della sua voce.

Martino gli rivolge un’occhiataccia mentre appoggia i cartoni della pizza che ha appena portato dopo un turno in pizzeria.

“Non fare lo stronzo Filo.” Commenta, mentre l’interpellato accavalla le gambe e incrocia le braccia al petto, decisamente contrariato del rimprovero.

“Da quanto tempo sta così?” domanda Niccolò che ha aiutato Martino nel trasporto di ben otto cartoni di pizza (è incredibile quante pizze riesce a contenere lo stomaco di Luca) e almeno una decina di birre.

“Se conti le poche volte che si è alzato per andare in bagno, direi almeno tre giorni.” Risponde Elia, mentre apre un paio di birre.

“Poverino…” sussurra Luchino, affranto.

“Eddai Luchì così sembra che tu stia parlando di un morto!” ribatte nuovamente Elia, mentre lancia un’occhiata a Giovanni, ancora disteso nella stessa posizione.

“Sapete chi mi ricorda?” continua Luca, azzannando un pezzo di pizza. “Martino. Due anni fa stava nelle stesse condizioni di Giò.” E probabilmente dovrebbe tener conto del calcio ricevuto da Elia sotto il tavolo e degli occhi sgranati di Marti e dell’espressione confusa di Niccolò. Quando finalmente capisce, si schiaccia una mano sulla bocca, lo sguardo pentito.

“La cosa è decisamente diversa. Martino è stato tradito e lasciato nel giro di dieci minuti, la sua reazione era più che comprensibile.” Commenta invece Filippo. “Giovanni era già più che consapevole della situazione. Ho paura che continuando così non riuscirà più a riprendersi!”

“La vogliamo smettere di paragonare ogni cosa con me?!” sbotta Martino, lanciando un’occhiata a Nico, che sembra non capire bene cosa stia succedendo.

Tra i ragazzi cala il silenzio e forse è proprio questo che spinge Giovanni ad alzarsi finalmente dal divano. Ha gli occhi rossi e i capelli sono un tripudio di nodi. Si avvicina al tavolo e si accende una sigaretta.

“Lo so che probabilmente vi sembrerò patetico.” Dice, a testa bassa, mentre trova posto accanto a Martino. “Però non riesco a smettere di pensare che domani Lillian partirà e la casa sarà vuota e io sarò di nuovo solo.” I ragazzi si scambiano uno sguardo ed è un attimo prima che Giovanni si ritrovi sommerso dall’abbraccio dei suoi tre migliori amici, mentre Nico e Filippo si scambiano uno sguardo e un sorriso. Dopo diverse parole di conforto e qualche lacrima, Giò riesce anche a mangiare ben due fette di pizza, distratto dai nuovi aneddoti universitari di Elia.

È raro vedere Giovanni così. Martino, che lo conosce da quando erano piccoli, può giurare che le volte in cui l’ha visto così abbattuto si possono contare sulle dita di una mano.

Giovanni, che è un energia di supporto e saggezza ,ha sempre dato il massimo per gli altri e forse per questo che vederlo in queste condizioni lascia i ragazzi spiazzati. Ma se c’è una cosa che Giovanni merita è essere amato e capito con la stessa intensità.

Così, a cena conclusa, hanno convinto l’amico e lasciar perdere per un attimo il divano in favore di una bella doccia rigenerante, per la felicità di Filippo, e di un cambio di vestiti puliti.

Solo un paio di ore dopo, Martino e Niccolò riaccompagnano Luchino a casa, prima di essere finalmente soli. Questa volta tocca a Nico guidare, in una comoda macchina nera che profuma ancora di nuovo.

Dopo averlo preso in giro perché la macchina risulta essere di sua madre, Niccolò accosta davanti all’appartamento di Martino. La luce del salotto è ancora accesa, segno che sua madre deve avere qualche problema ad addormentarsi.

Nonostante sia mezzanotte passata, entrambi non hanno voglia di darsi la buonanotte, così decidono di fare un’ultima passeggiata sul ponte che costeggia il palazzo dove vive Martino.

Sono gli unici a quest’ora e questo permette loro d sentirsi più liberi di tenersi per mano.

“Mi dispiace per come si è rivelata la serata.”commenta Martino.

“Non preoccuparti, Giovanni aveva davvero bisogno del vostro sostegno.”

“Sì, è così.” Si morde il labbro. “Volevo anche scusarmi per quello che ha detto Filippo, ecco non prendere per vero tutto quello che dice… a lui… piace esagerare a volte.”

Martino sa di essere un pessimo bugiardo. Che siano i suoi occhi o il suo fare impacciato, ogni bugia dura troppo poco anche solo per essere presa in considerazione. E probabilmente è così anche questa volta, ma forse Niccolò è troppo rispettoso per farglielo notare.

“Non…” deglutisce e si ferma guardandosi i piedi. “Non è stato il periodo più bello della mia vita, ecco.”

“Va tutto bene, Marti.” Viene in soccorso Nico. “Non è necessario che tu ne parli se ti fa sentire a disagio.”

“No, non è un problema.” Risponde. “Voglio dirtelo perché… non so, con te ho l’impressione che non verrò giudicato.”

Niccolò stringe un po’ di più la sua mano, come a rassicurarlo.

“Io lo sapevo.” Continua poi Martino, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. “Sapevo che c’era un’altra persona.”

Tiene il capo basso mentre parla, come se si vergognasse. “Credevo di meritarmelo perché… ero certo di non essere abbastanza. Di essere un totale buono a nulla e sai, per molto tempo ho pensato che fosse colpa mia.”

Niccolò continua a stare in silenzio, a guardarlo in modo serio, lasciandogli lo spazio per sfogarsi.

“Poi mi ha lasciato. Confermandomi tutto quello che pensavo su me stesso.” Un sorriso triste appare sulle labbra di Martino. “Fu crudele, eppure pensavo di meritarmelo.”

“Un vero bastardo.” Commenta Nico a voce bassa.

“E un bravissimo manipolatore.” Aggiunge Martino, annuendo. “C’è voluto un bel po’ di tempo perché mi riprendessi.” Finalmente alza lo sguardo per fissare gli occhi di Niccolò, che sono brillanti, dolci, comprensivi e privi di compassione, quella di cui Martino ha più timore. “Ora, in ogni caso, sto meglio. Merito anche dei ragazzi, naturalmente.”

“Grazie per esserti confidato con me.” Niccolò allunga la mano per accarezzarlo dolcemente sulla guancia fresca.

“E’ anche un modo per farti capire che puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa, se ti va.” Martino gli sorride e appoggia la mano su quella di Niccolò che non gli risponde, ma è come se volesse dirgli tante cose, senza sapere come fare. Saranno i suoi occhi o le sue espressioni che traspaiono tutti i suoi sentimenti. “Senza fretta.”

“Ti prometto che sarà così.” Sussurra il moro. “Ci sono tante cose che devo spiegarti, ma non so da dove iniziare. Ho paura di perdere la tua fiducia.”

Martino appoggia la fronte su quella di Nico e sorride. “So per certo che non sarà così.” Gli bacia le labbra e scaccia via i brutti pensieri.

Martino ne è certo. Non sa perché, in fondo conosce Nico da quasi un mese e mezzo, eppure con lui sente una libertà che con Andrea non aveva. Si baciano per lunghi minuti, finchè entrambi non hanno troppo freddo ed è ora di lasciarsi.

Niccolò aspetta che Martino chiuda il portone del palazzo prima di andarsene, gli occhi sempre puntati sulla sua figura e Marti sale le scale ed entra in casa con il sorriso.

C’è sua madre, seduta sul divano. Con la tv accesa, una coperta sulle gambe e una tisana tra le mani.

“Ciao!” saluta, togliendosi la giacca e la sciarpa, mentre Sara ricambia con un sorriso.

“Come sta Gio?” domanda, facendo spazio al figlio che si siede al suo fianco.

“Il fantasma di se stesso.” Risponde “Però si riprenderà.” aggiunge, convinto, togliendosi le sneakers e rubando un po’ di coperta a Sara.

“Sono sicura che con voi non rimarrà triste a lungo.”  Commenta sua madre, picchiettando una mano sulla coscia del figlio. “E tu? Sei assolutamente scintillante questa sera. Non sarà mica opera dell’uomo misterioso di cui di ostini a non parlare?!”

Martino ride e arrossisce. “Può darsi…” ammicca e Sara gioisce, battendo le mani.

“Lo conoscerò mai?” domanda poi.

“Se le cose continuano ad andare bene come ora, e non voglio tirarmela, direi molto presto.”

Sara gli sorride. “Mi rende felice.”

 “E’ bello che tu sia felice, tesoro. Cerca di rimanerlo, è così difficile.”

Madre e figlio si abbracciano.

“Tu stai bene?” domanda cauto, Martino.

“Certo. Solo un po’ di pensieri. Nulla che un po’ di coccole e un film non possano aggiustare.”

“Allora vado a preparare altra tisana. E prendo i biscotti!”

Martino si rende conto che con Niccolò può essere veramente felice. Tutto quello che credeva fosse stata una relazione, era stato spazzato via dal suo arrivo e Martino si trova finalmente a respirare in una storia che sente anche sua.

 

 

 

Fine capitolo sesto.

 

 

 


	7. "Show Me Love"

 

 

 

**Capitolo settimo**

 

 

 _“Show me love_  
 _Why am l standing here?_  
 _Oh, would you show me love_  
 _Before you disappear?”_ – Isaac Gracie

**[Show Me Love - Isaac Gracie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8mDcH0JHH4) **

 

 

 

**Lunedì 2 dicembre ore 15:10**

Martino ha un nuovo lavoro.

Certo, è un lavoro dalla paga discutibile, ma comunque è quello che sogna di fare da una vita intera.

Ora potrà essere retribuito, con soldi veri, per i suoi articoli e non in buoni pasto o card speciali da spendere su Amazon. Vuole bene ad Eleonora ma chiaramente non poteva continuare a lungo su quella strada. Ha fatto il tappabuchi per la sua rivista online in segno della loro amicizia (e perché ancora non aveva trovato di meglio), ma è arrivato il momento di fare un favore a se stesso ed essere pagato seriamente per qualcosa che sa fare bene.

Scrivere.

Esce dall’edificio dove ha appena firmato un contratto, con la cartellina contenente tutti i suoi articoli migliori stretta al petto e il sorriso felice stampato sulle labbra.

Pensa a Niccolò, che sta lavorando sodo per il saggio di musica con i suoi alunni e guardando l’orologio nota che manca poco alla fine della sua lezione e che, se riesce a prendere la metro in tempo, può ancora incontrarlo fuori dalla scuola per fargli una sorpresa.

Durante il tragitto in treno chiama sua madre che strilla frasi senza senso mentre Roberto cerca di calmarla, afferrando il cellulare e congratulandosi con Martino per il nuovo lavoro.

Raggiunge la scuola di Nico in dieci minuti, giusto in tempo per vedere i ragazzi lasciare l’edificio, lamentandosi del freddo pungente.

Ispeziona con gli occhi l’ingresso finchè non lo vede uscire, con il suo giaccone blu e la sciarpa grigia. La sensazione è sempre la stessa: le palpitazioni, il sorriso che automaticamente diventa più grande e un’emozione immensa dentro al petto.

Si gode la sua figura per un attimo, finchè non si accorge che Nico ha cambiato direzione e che sta sorridendo, quel bel sorriso accesso, ad una persona che a quanto pare lo sta aspettando.

È una donna, dai capelli lunghissimi e con indosso un cappotto beige a modellarle il fisico magro. Ha un basco dello stesso colore e sembra un’attrice appena uscita da un film francese. Raggiunge Niccolò a metà strada e si abbracciano.

Visto con occhi esterni, è un bell’abbraccio.  È dolce e lungo, forse troppo lungo allo sguardo confuso di Martino.

Cosa fare?

Raggiungerli?

Per sentirsi fuori luogo?

Quell’abbraccio è la prova che i due devono essere stati molto intimi e c’è solo una persona che Niccolò può desiderare di abbracciare così.

Martino spera inconsciamente che sia una sorella o una cugina, ma sarebbe troppo assurdo perché non abbracci così un tuo parente. Con tanta intimità che Marti si sente di troppo anche a tanta distanza, anche se non è stato notato.

Decide così di andarsene perché non sa come gestire la situazione e la gelosia che gli attanaglia il petto, proprio dove prima stava nascendo la straordinaria emozione dell’amore.

 

 

 

**Ore 16:40**

 

 

“Ma sei sicuro?”

“Sì che sono sicuro.”

“Magari ti sei confuso e quello non era Niccolò. Quando hai fatto l’ultimo controllo dall’oculista?”

“Eva, cazzo, so ancora riconoscere la persona con cui ho fatto sesso la notte scorsa!”

“Calmati, era per esserne certa!”

“La cosa certa è solo una,” Martino prende un generoso sorso di cioccolata calda e si sporca la punta del naso con la panna montata. “Quella era sicuramente la sua ex.”

Sono in un bar del centro, Eva l’ha chiamato per fare due chiacchiere dopo lavoro e Martino ha approfittato per raccontarle del suo nuovo impiego e, soprattutto, di Niccolò.

Si  sono seduti ad un piccolo tavolino di legno, su scomode sedie, in mezzo ai turisti chiassosi. Martino ha ordinato una cioccolata calda con panna per addolcire l’acida sensazione della  gelosia, mentre Eva sorseggia del tè caldo, analizzando la situazione.

“Magari,” continua Eva, spostando i lunghi capelli rossi su una spalla “non ha fatto in tempo ad avvertiti perché anche per lui è stata una sorpresa!”

“Non so, sembrava lo sapesse.”

La ragazza resta un attimo in silenzio, l’espressione concentrata e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Mandagli un messaggio!” esclama, battendo la mano sul tavolo. “Cerca di capire che sta succedendo.”

“Certo e scrivergli tipo-Ehi Nico, ti ho visto con la tua ex oggi e vorrei essere sicuro che tra te e lei ci sia la dovuta distanza di sicurezza perché è probabile che io stia impazzendo!”

Eva rotea gli occhi. “Sei un coglione.” Afferma. “Intendevo qualcosa di più vago, come- Ehi ti va una pizza questa sera?- se lui di dice la verità, che al momento è con la sua ex fidanzata che ha pensato bene di fargli una sorpresa facendogli visita, allora puoi stare tranquillo.”

“Con tutto il rispetto, questa idea fa schifo.” Ribatte Martino. “Credo che peggiorerà le cose. E se mi mentisse? Non potrei sopportarlo.” Scuote la testa velocemente, inorridito al solo pensiero.  “E ad ogni modo, non sarei tranquillo nemmeno se mi dicesse la verità.”

Eva sospira e incrocia le braccia al petto. “Non è una buona base su cui mandare avanti una relazione, lo sai vero?”

“Eva, sono stati insieme dieci anni. DIECI!” Martino alza la voce frustrato, sventolando entrambe le mani a palmo aperto, davanti agli occhi dell’amica mentre una coppia di turisti avanti con l’età si voltano a guardarli, infastiditi. “Come posso competere io? Dieci anni sono… beh tantissimi.”

“Cazzo, dieci anni?!” Martino le lancia un’occhiataccia e Eva cerca di scacciare lo stupore, portandosi una mano alla bocca. “Okay, effettivamente sono tanti, ma lui sta con te adesso. ”

“Cos’è un mese rispetto a dieci anni, hm? Nulla.” Martino abbassa lo sguardo e inizia a giocare con il cucchiaino, mentre cerca di trattenere il magone. “Lui è così vago… e più so di lui e più mi sembra di non sapere.  Vorrei che si fidasse di me, ma capisco che non è semplice.” Eva appoggia la mano sulla sua, comprensiva. “ Ho paura di non saperlo consolare o di dargli i consigli giusti. Non so quando preferisce essere lasciato solo o quando ha bisogno della mia vicinanza. Non so se sono la persona adatta a stargli vicino.”

“Tesoro, è passato così poco. Sono certa che anche lui ha le tue stesse paranoie. In una relazione è normale avere dubbi, soprattutto all’inizio, ma avete ancora tutto il tempo per conoscervi.”

“Questo prima che arrivasse lei.” Ribatte Martino, imbronciato. “Ora sembra che il tempo sia scaduto e che abbia perso la partita.”

Eva rotea gli occhi. Se c’è una cosa che conosce a menadito è la mente pessimista e catastrofica di Martino. Mente oramai partita per lande oscure.

“Smettila di fasciarti la testa di prima ancora di essere caduto.- Non fare quella faccia, lo so che non ti piacciono le frasi fatte- Ma sono sicura che la situazione è meno drammatica di come credi. Devi solo chiederglielo.”

Martino ci prova, per un secondo, a seguire il consiglio di Eva. Ci prova e ripete le sue parole nelle mente più volte, ma ha così paura di perderlo che la cosa lo blocca e il filo logico della situazione gli sfugge dalle mani. Così non lo chiama e non gli manda nessun messaggio. Ha paura di una risposta. Di qualsiasi natura essa sia.  Ed è assurdo perché sente di fidarsi di Niccolò, ma non di se stesso.

_Non mandare tutto a puttane, Martino._

“Sai cosa facciamo ora?” esclama Eva, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. “Chiamiamo le ragazze e andiamo a fare un aperitivo a Trastevere, per festeggiare il tuo nuovo lavoro!”

Martino si concede un lungo sospiro e annuisce, sorridendo appena.

 

 

 

 

**Mercoledì 03 dicembre ore  10:40**

 

 

_“Mi hanno assunto!”_  inviato martedì alle ore 00:30

 _“Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta, sono fiero di te!”_  Inviato martedì ore 09:07

 _“Ti va di festeggiare con me, questa sera?”_  inviato martedì ore 09:09

 _“Non posso, scusami. Facciamo un altro giorno?”_  inviato martedì ore 09:51

 

 

Martino rilegge quei messaggi oramai da un giorno intero. A colazione, sotto lo sguardo curioso di sua madre. Mentre tenta di scrivere un articolo e durante una ricerca in biblioteca, a cena con i ragazzi e poi di nuovo la mattina appena sveglio.

Sente di impazzire perché Eva aveva ragione.

La cosa gli è sfuggita di mano.

Durante l’aperitivo con le ragazze aveva ricevuto una buona dose di consigli e un’altrettanta buona dose di alcol così da fargli abbassare la guardia e fargli scordare, solo per un momento, il motivo per cui era così restio da contattare Niccolò. Ma si era reso conto che era l’unica persona che ancora non sapeva del suo nuovo lavoro e, paranoie o meno, Martino ci teneva a farglielo sapere. Solo per essere catapultato nella situazione che voleva evitare a tutti i costi.

Che cosa doveva fare Nico di così importante?

Martino si massaggia la gola con una mano proprio dove sente un magone bloccargli il respiro. Cerca di rispedirlo giù mentre raggiunge la casa famiglia, in una mano una borsa piena di vecchi vestiti che Marti non mette più.

Trova Filippo in cucina, insieme ad alcuni collaboratori. Stanno bevendo caffè su una lunga tavola cosparsa di fogli e computer accesi.

“Disturbo?” Martino si fa strada nella stanza e Filo gli rivolge un sorriso.

“Vieni, vieni. Abbiamo appena finito la riunione!” Filippo gli posa una mano sulla spalla e lo presenta ad alcune persone con cui non aveva ancora avuto il piacere di parlare.  “Ti va un caffè?”

“Sì, grazie.”

Chiacchierano per qualche minuto sull’andamento della casa famiglia e sui suoi ospiti, che sono saliti a quota quindici. Un buon risultato per poche settimane di attività. Simone, uno dei co-cofondatori  dice che è soprattutto grazie all’articolo di Martino se le donazioni e l’interesse verso il centro è così elevato.

Martino arrossisce e si gratta il collo, in imbarazzo.

“Piano o questo piccolo cerbiatto si monta troppo la testa!” ribatte Filo. “Soprattutto ora che sta per diventare un vero giornalista!” Il rosso nasconde il sorriso dietro la tazzina da caffè, che finisce in un paio di sorsi.

Quando sono finalmente soli, Marti mostra a Filo i vestiti, che come al solito riempie di critiche. Tra le altre cose, trova anche la polo azzurra che Martino voleva mettersi al primo appuntamento con Niccolò.

“Come stai?”

“Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Perché Elia mi ha raccontato dei problemi con Niccolò.”

Martino sospira. “Non è niente… probabilmente è tutto frutto della mia paranoia.”

“Maddalena è arrivata a Roma domenica sera.” Lo informa Filippo. “Non so perché sia qui, ma so che sta da Nico.”

Il magone torna a salire e Martino sente un dolore forte alla gola. “Te l’ha detto lui?”

“No, è stata Maddi.” Risponde Filippo. “Devo incontrarla venerdì per cena.”

“Viene pure Niccolò?”

“No, lui non ci sarà.” 

Filippo e Maddalena avevano condiviso lo stesso appartamento per studenti a Parigi, anche se entrambi frequentavano università diverse. È così che ha conosciuto Nico, una sera durante una festa.

Ad Erasmus concluso, Filippo era tornato a Roma, mentre Maddalena aveva seguito Niccolò a Siviglia, dove avevano vissuto per due anni, prima del ritorno di quest’ultimo a Roma.

“Se vuoi ti tengo informato, magari scopro qualcosa.” Continua Filippo.

“Vorrei che me le dicesse lui queste cose, non doverle scoprire per vie traverse.” Ribatte Martino

“Allora inizia a chiedergli che cosa sta succedendo.” Ribatte l’amico. “Conosco troppo bene il tuo cervello, Rametta e non sta andando nella giusta direzione.”  Gli posa una mano sulla spalla. “Niccolò non è Andrea. Non ti mentirà e non ti farà sentire in colpa per i tuoi dubbi.”

Martino sospira, chiude gli occhi e annuisce. “Hai ragione, mi sto comportando come un coglione. Torno a casa e lo chiamo.”

Filippo gli sorride e gli versa un altro po’ di caffè.

 

 

 

 

**Venerdì  05 Dicembre ore 13.00**

 

 

 

Martino non ha chiamato Niccolò.

Certo, ci ha provato, ma ha attaccato prima ancora del secondo squillo. Cosa che chiaramente ha attirato l’attenzione di Niccolò e si sono scambiati qualche messaggio, parlando del più e del meno.

In tutto questo, come se non bastasse l’ansia per tutta quella situazione, Martino è al suo secondo giorno di lavoro. Il capo gli ha già affidato un piccolo articolo sulle celebrazioni Natalizie nella capitale e Martino aveva già raccolto tutte le informazioni utili, telefonando ai centri culturali. Soddisfatto, dopo aver trovato senza troppa fatica un bel titolo ad effetto, vuole già mettersi all’opera della stesura ma la sua nuova collega e vicina di scrivania lo interrompe, chiedendogli se vuole unirsi a lei ed ad altri colleghi per la pausa pranzo.

Hanno scelto un self-service vicino la redazione e Marina, la sua collega, è così gentile da prestargli un buono pasto, visto che lui non ha ancora avuto il tempo di andarli a recuperare.

Sono tutti abbastanza simpatici, chi più e chi meno. Alcuni sono lì da molto e lo guardando con sufficienza malcelata dalla gentilezza.

Scendono dal sesto piano di una palazzina vecchia, con quei stretti ascensori anni ottanta e una volta fuori, Martino si accorge di aver scordato la sciarpa. Alza i colletto della giacca e si mette le mani nelle tasche. Poi lo nota. Impossibile non farlo. Tutti i suoi colleghi l’hanno visto e le ragazze si sono scambiate uno sguardo malizioso, celando un sorriso dietro le mani.

Niccolò è appoggiato alla sua macchina scura e sta fumando una sigaretta.

È, beh, bellissimo.

Gli sorride, luminoso e sincero come sempre.

“Ragazzi ci vediamo dopo in redazione.” Dice Martino congedandosi dal gruppo senza dare altre spiegazioni.

“Ciao.” Lo accoglie Niccolò.

“Ciao a te, per un momento non ti avevo riconosciuto.” Scherza. “Sei Niccolò, giusto?”

Nico ride e scuote il capo. “Scemo.”

“Questo succede quando eviti di vedermi!” lo punzecchia Martino, pizzicandogli il fianco.

“Hai ragione, scusami.” Niccolò diventa serio e allunga una mano ad accarezzare la guancia già fresca di Martino.

“Come facevi a sapere dove lavoro?”

“Ho chiesto all’unica persona che conosce tutti i tuoi orari e i tuoi spostamenti.”

“Giovanni?”  
“E chi se no?” Nico sorride e si sporge leggermente per baciare dolcemente le labbra di Martino che chiude gli occhi per un attimo godendo di un contatto che gli è mancato terribilmente.

“Ho portato il pranzo, ti va andare al parco qua dietro e parlare un po’?”

“Sì, certo.”

Niccolò prende dall’auto una busta di carta e un termos, prima di farsi strada verso il parco che a quell’ora è deserto.

Fa freddo e le panchine sono umide, ma decidono lo stesso di sedersi e mangiare, bevendo tè caldo.

“Non li avrai mica fatti tu?” domanda Martino, mentre Nico gli passa un panino avvolto in una carta argentata.

“E avvelenarti così? In pieno giorno e in un parco pubblico?” scherza il moro. “Sono più astuto di così!”  Entrambi ridono e Niccolò quasi si strozza con il primo boccone alla vista della faccia dubbiosa di Martino.

Mangiano  per qualche minuto senza dire una parola e c’è un silenzio carico di ansia. Forse anche Niccolò ha paura di parlare, così come ne ha Martino di ascoltare.

“ Ti trovi bene con i colleghi?” domanda invece, spezzando per un attimo la tensione.

“Sì.” Risponde Marti, prendendo un sorso di tè caldo. “ Sono tutti abbastanza tranquilli. Forse a volte troppo tranquilli. Mi fanno rimpiangere il lavoro in pizzeria!” scherza, facendo ridere Nico ancora una volta.

“Questa è una stronzata bella e buona!”

“Forse hai ragione… Però Ricky non era male a fare le pizze.”

“Okay, vorrà dire che ci torneremo ogni mese per ricordare il tuo miglior impiego di sempre.”

“Coglione!”

Ridono ancora e Martino gli da un piccolo pugno sulla spalla.

“Ho pensato tanto in questi giorni.” Cambia argomento Niccolò, guardando davanti a sé.

“A cosa?”

“A come farti capire determinate cose di me senza spaventarti e non so da dove iniziare.” Confessa.

“Non ti interromperò, se per te è importante.” Promette Martino, posandogli una mano sul braccio e accarezzando la stoffa del cappotto con pollice per infondergli un po’ di tranquillità.

Niccolò prende un grosso respiro e chiude gli occhi, prima di parlare.“Dodici anni fa mi è stato diagnosticato il disturbo di personalità Borderline. I primi tempi, credevo che i miei volessero abbandonarmi e prima di essere lasciato solo, avevo deciso di voler morire. Era una sensazione così forte da sovrastare qualsiasi altra cosa. Avevo quindici anni e volevo buttarmi nel Tevere. Sparire se era possibile. In mezzo ai pesci e le biciclette arrugginite dall’acqua. Ho passato più tempo in ospedale e con il mio dottore che a scuola, dopo la diagnosi.”

Martino si sente sprofondare. Si sente stupido per tutti quei giorni passati a pensare a cose futili, quando Nico stava combattendo con il coraggio di rivelargli una cosa così importante. Sente il cervello esplodergli mentre ogni comportamento passato di Niccolò riesce ad avere un senso, ora.

“Ho cambiato tante terapie,” Continua il moro, buttando qualche mollica di pane a terra, in un gesto nervoso. “Ho fatto delle stronzate talmente grosse che credo di aver spaventato a morte mia madre.” Sbuffa una risata amara e scuote il capo.

 “Con me c’è sempre stata Maddalena. Sempre. Prima come amica e, poi come fidanzata. Non so se è stata una scelta comoda, perché sapeva come gestirmi o perché veramente l’amavo, ma abbiamo fatto tutto insieme. Ci siamo diplomati e siamo partiti per Parigi. Abbiamo vissuto insieme per cinque anni in posti piccolissimi, ma sempre insieme. Ci siamo accorti molto presto che quello che stavamo provando l’uno per l’altra non era davvero quell’amore emozionante e fremente che descrivevano i nostri amici. Forse l’abbiamo provato per un po’, ma nemmeno me lo ricordo.” Martino continua ad ascoltarlo in silenzio, senza mai lasciare la presa sul braccio di Nico per paura di vederlo crollare.

“Credo che Maddi stesse con me per aiutarmi. Era la mia infermiera personale. Ad un certo punto, ho iniziato a pensare con la sua testa. Non era più quello che Niccolò voleva, ma quello che Maddalena era certa che Niccolò volesse. E io l’ho lasciata fare perché gestire le sue emozioni era più semplice che gestire le mie che erano, e sono ancora adesso, così tante che a volte mi sembra di soffocare.” Marti sente il desiderio di abbracciarlo, di stringerlo e non lasciarlo andare mai più.

“L’unica felice di questo è sempre stata mia madre. Si sentiva serena sapendo che ero controllato, anche a così tanti chilometri di distanza e forse per questo non ha mai detto nulla di male sulla nostra partenza. Sai, dovevamo tornare insieme, io e Maddalena. Dovevamo iniziare una vita qua a Roma, sposarci magari.” Il cuore del rosso si stringe di gelosia, non può controllarlo e questo lo fa arrabbiare.

“Mamma e Maddi avevano già pianificato tutto. Però qualcosa è cambiato. Non so quando, non credo di averlo notato perché mi sono sentito come sbalzato fuori da una realtà che credevo fosse permanente. Il giorno prima di partire mi ha detto che si era innamorata. Innamorata sul serio. Aveva iniziato da qualche mese una relazione con un professore della sua università e che non sarebbe partita per Roma. Sai, con una relazione come la nostra capitava spesso di trovare compagnia in altre persone e ci andava bene così, ma non mi era mai passato per la testa il fatto che potesse sul serio amare qualcun altro. ‘Mi riprendo in mano la mia vita, Nico. Dovresti farlo anche tu’. Mi ha detto così. Credo che si sia sempre sentita costretta a starmi accanto anche quando non mi amava più. Ora, puoi immaginare la reazione di mia madre. Le è crollato tutto il mondo addosso e da quel momento mi è sembrato di tornare indietro di dodici anni. Quando ha scoperto che stavo iniziando una nuova relazione ha chiamato Maddalena, sperando di farmi tornare in me, dicendo che non ero pronto.” Nico si volta a guardarlo, finalmente e ha gli occhi lucidi e pieni di tristezza. “Ma io lo ero e lo sono, Martino lo giuro. E voglio scoprirlo da solo, non voglio che qualcuno lo faccia per me. So come sono, so che forse, a volte, sono troppo, ma voglio sentirmi in grado di scegliere la cosa giusta per me senza che nessuno mi dica che è sbagliato. Sia io che Maddalena abbiamo cercato di farle capire che le gabbie d’oro non servono, mi rendono ancora più instabile.” Poggia il povero panino martoriato e  prende le mani di Marti tra le sue e le porta vicino al viso.

“Sono stati giorni complicati e mi dispiace di non esserti stato vicino per la faccenda del lavoro. Non volevo che pensassi che non me ne importa niente, ma avevo bisogno di sistemare queste cose e di dirti di questa parte importante di me che non andrà mai via. E volevo dirtelo perché, quando Maddalena mi ha parlato dell’uomo che ama e delle emozioni che ha provato la prima volta che l’ha visto, io non ci credevo, le credevo impossibili, ma mi è bastato scendere dall’aereo e guardarti per capire che non avevo mai provato niente del genere e che aveva ragione lei.”

E Martino non riesce più a fermarsi e lo bacia. Ci mette tutto quello che ha in quel bacio e spera che quello che sta provando si capisca dalla forza e dalla passione di un bacio che improvvisamente è bagnato di lacrime.

“Ascoltami ancora un attimo,” interrompe Nico, recuperando il fiato e appoggiando la fronte alla sua. “Vorrei che ci pensassi, per favore.”  Martino gli asciuga una lacrima. “E’ importante. Io voglio stare con te, lo voglio davvero. Ma vorrei che tu ci pensassi. Non sarà facile, non voglio che quello che abbiamo diventi niente, se tu non sei convinto di potercela fare, piuttosto preferirei che finisse così.”

“Cosa stai dicendo?” domanda Marti, guardandolo negli occhi. “Io voglio stare con te.”

“Lo so e sono così felice, non puoi neanche immaginarlo,”  risponde Nico. “E’ una cosa importante per me. Pensaci, prenditi il tuo tempo e se hai delle domande, non esitare a farle.”

“Anche se sono stupide?”

“Soprattutto quelle.” Nico gli sorride.

“Non ne ho bisogno, io…”

“Non voglio guardare al futuro e prendermela con me stesso per non averti dato la possibilità di capire al meglio quello che comporta stare insieme.” Lo interrompe di nuovo. “Ti prego, sento che è la cosa giusta da fare. Questa volta voglio fare le cose per bene.”

Martino chiude gli occhi e sospira. “Non ti farà cambiare idea il fatto che mi sto innamorando di te?”

Niccolò per tutta risposta lo bacia. Dolcemente.

“Sei un piccolo bastardo.” Borbotta, con il sorriso e ancora le lacrime incastrate tra le ciglia. “Grazie per avermi ascoltato.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno, grazie per avermene parlato.”

Si abbracciano per lunghi minuti, finchè la pausa pranzo di Martino non finisce. Ritornano alla macchina di Nico, le mani intrecciate e i cuori pieni di emozioni.

“Allora ci penserai?”

“Sì, lo farò. Ci vediamo presto?”

“A presto.”

 

 

 

 

Fine capitolo settimo.

 

 

Se vi va di fare due chiacchiere o altro, questo è il mio tumblr: [free-as-abird](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/free-as-abird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo era il penultimo capitolo e spero vi sia piaciuto. Ho sempre immaginato questa parte del capitolo dove Nico racconta la sua verità, senza essere distorta da nessuno e questo conferma quello che vorrei che fosse questa storia ovvero, semplice.  
> a presto (ci provo lo giurooo!)  
> grazie ancora a tutt* per essere arrivat* fino a qui!  
> e grazie a Fede per il betaggio e il supporto <3
> 
> Gre


	8. "Someone Like you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, siamo arrivati alla fine... volevo ringraziarvi per essere rimasti con me fino alla fine. Grazie della pazienza, dei kudos, dei meravigliosi commenti e di tutto! Skam Italia ha lasciato nel mio cuore una grossa impronta e nonostante sia finito, è rimasto tutto qui e non credo se ne andrà via facilmente. Uuindi spero di ritornare qui presto, con qualcosa di nuovo da raccontare.  
> un grazie speciale va a Fede, grande beta e migliore amica. Grazie Fe per questi mesi passati a sclerare con me!  
> vi lascio all'ultimo capitolo e se vi va, ascoltate la canzone, perchè è partito tutto da quelle note.  
> ancora grazie,  
> Gre

 

 

 

**Capitolo ottavo**

****

_“Someone like you wasn't meant to be defined_  
Or confined or even met eye to eye  
Just there to be explored and then all the while adored  
Someone like you, someone like you

 _Someone like you, is so beautifully designed_  
From the hands, all the way to the mind  
Just there to be explored, and then all the while adored  
Someone like you, someone like you” 

_Paolo Nutini_

_[Someone Like You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mti4LnwprVg) _

 

 

 

 

 

**Sabato 06 dicembre ore 8:00**

 

 

Il primo a chiamare è Filippo e Martino non è sorpreso. Lo riempie di parole e di battutine sarcastiche, senza celare quanto sia seccato dalla situazione.

“Nico è una brava persona.”  Ribatte ogni tanto, senza dare l’opportunità al suo amico di spiegarsi. "Non è solo la sua malattia!”.  È una conversazione che fa da solo per abbondanti dieci minuti, mentre Martino, dall’altra parte si serve caffè e mangia un paio di biscotti. Ogni tanto tira un sospiro e quando ha riposto la tazzina pulita nella credenza, Filippo smette di parlare.

“Hai capito quello che ho detto?” domanda poi, leggermente affannato.

“Non hai detto nulla di Nico che non sapessi già. Hai passato venti minuti a lodarlo e a insultare me senza chiedermi nemmeno come sto.”

Filo rimane per un momento in silenzio, forse un dei suoi più rari momenti . “E’ stato Niccolò a chiedere una pausa, vuole che ci pensi per bene, non vuole che una scelta affrettata possa complicare il futuro.” Dice Marti.

“Ma tu hai già scelto, non è vero?” domanda Filippo, il sorriso nella voce.

“Certo che sì, ho fatto tanti errori con mia madre, non c’è nulla che mi impedisca di stare con Nico. L’ho capito tempo fa a mie spese, quando non ero pronto ad accettare che mamma non stesse bene e ho passato troppo tempo a colpevolizzare i miei genitori per avermi lasciato da solo a crescere invece di guardare quanto veramente lei ci stesse provando.”

“Quand’è che sei diventato così maturo? Mi fai venire i brividi!”

“Sta zitto, sono sicuro che tu stia per metterti a piangere.”

“Filippo Sava non piange mai!” Filo ridacchia. “Tu come stai?”

“Sto bene, davvero.”

“Io ti ho chiamato anche per questo,” dice Filo. “Ieri ero a cena con Maddi e lei è dovuta tornare a casa perché Nico non stava bene…”

Martino si alza dalla sedia e stringe la mano nel suo pugno un paio di volte. Improvvisamente sente il vuoto, dove prima c’era il suo cuore. “Cosa gli è successo?”

“E’ un momento no per lui…” risponde.

“Perché non ha chiamato me?” chiede, con un filo di voce.

“Marti, tesoro,  Nico non l’ha fatto perché probabilmente non voleva contraddirsi o spaventare te.”

“Lo so, speravo solo che…”Sospira. “Lascia stare.”

“Ascolta, perchè non provi a mandargli un messaggio?” ribatte Filippo. “Vedrai che ti risponderà.”

“Okay.”

“Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa”

“Grazie Filo.”

Interrompe la chiamata e si lascia cadere sul divano, portandosi entrambe le mani sui capelli. La notizia di Niccolò l’ha spiazzato. Sente l’ansia salire e la gola chiudersi. Ora è così reale e si chiede se Nico stesse male anche ieri, mentre gli raccontava la sua storia.

Si sente stupido perché non è stato in grado di capirlo. Vorrebbe essere con lui ora, eppure sa che non può.

Non si sente in grado.

Tutta la sua sicurezza è svanita, ed è bastata solo una telefonata.

 

 

 

 

 

**Giovedì 11 dicembre ore 13.15**

 

Mette piede nella sua vecchia scuola dopo tanto tempo e si accorge che niente è cambiato. C’è ancora una vecchia scritta ideata da Elia al loro terzo anno, lì sotto alle gradinate e Martino sorride, sorprendendosi di sentirsi così nostalgico.

Scende le scale fino al primo piano e percorre un piccolo corridoio dove accatastato in un angolo c’è di tutto: vecchie scope, un planetario rotto e resti di un povero scheletro. La porta dell’ufficio di Roberto è accostata e all’interno può sentire alcune voci farsi sempre più vicine, finchè Roberto stesso non apre l’uscio e saluta una studentessa dall’aria stranita.

“Martino! Vieni, entra!” lo afferra per le spalle e Marti si ritrova catapultato dentro la piccola stanza che tanti anni fa aveva ascoltato i suoi timori.

“Non ti ho disturbato, vero?”

“Che scherzi? Sei sempre il benvenuto.” Proprio come ricorda, Roberto è senza scarpe e appoggia i piedi sulla scrivania, aspettando che Marti si sieda e parli.

“Non hai detto nulla a mamma, vero?”

“Tutto quello che viene detto in questa stanza è confidenziale. Io sono il Dottor Spera e tu un alunno un po’ troppo cresciuto.” Gli sorride. “Ora dimmi”

“In realtà non so se posso parlarne perché non riguarda me.” Inizia, guardandosi le mani. “Ma ho bisogno di capire alcune cose e tu mi hai sempre detto che devo assolutamente evitare di fare congetture da solo perché finisco sempre per fare disastri.”

Roberto annuisce. “Vero, l’ultima volta ti è andata di merda.”

Martino rotea gli occhi. “Allora, c’è questo ragazzo che… mi piace. Moltissimo. Forse è qualcosa di molto più intenso di questo. Lui è fantastico e…” prende un grosso respiro e chiude gli occhi. “Ha la sindrome di Borderline.”

Roberto non sembra cambiare espressione mentre lo ascolta. “E’ trattato? Seguito da qualcuno?”

“Sì, sì. Mi ha spiegato tutto. È stato chiaro su ogni cosa.”

“E? Hai paura?” domanda Roberto.

Martino deglutisce e annuisce. “Molta. Sono terrorizzato.”

“Di cosa Marti?”

“Credo stia avendo una crisi depressiva. E prima che accadesse io... io ero sicuro al cento per cento di riuscire a stare al suo fianco ma adesso… e se non fossi in grado?”

“Hai paura di deluderlo?”

“Tremendamente. E se dovessi fare o dire la cosa sbagliata?” esclama “Non sono Maddalena, lei si che lo comprende. Io come posso fare?  Spunto all’improvviso e come posso fare per stargli accanto senza che lui inizi a paragonarmi a lei? Non voglio che succeda.”

Roberto aspetta un minuto intero prima di parlare, mani unite sulla pancia e lo sguardo fisso verso Martino.

“Beh, è chiaro che non puoi evitarlo.” Risponde e Martino crede di aver sentito male, mentre sbatte le palpebre più volte. “Non puoi evitarlo perché è esattamente quello che accadrà se tu ti poni così.” Continua.  “Non è la sua malattia che ti spaventa, ma il fatto di non saperla gestire. Però, vedi non è il tuo compito. Sono certo che questo ragazzo non voglia che tu ti prenda nessuna responsabilità. Ha solo bisogno che tu gli stia vicino, nella maniera più intima e sincera che esista.”

Martino abbassa il capo e si torce le mani, nervoso. “E se non dovessi farcela?”

Roberto, sorride intenerito. “Martino sei uno dei ragazzi con più empatia che conosca. Hai passato anni a sostenere tua madre con una tale naturalezza e comprensione che mi sorprende sentirti così in disaccordo con te stesso.”

Gli anni passati con sua madre sono stati i più duri e i più ricchi della sua vita. Si è riscoperto come persona e ha stretto un legame così forte con la sua mamma da essere indissolubile.

“Non sarà semplice, ma sarà bello perché potrai stare al suo fianco.” Roberto si alza e raggiunge Martino, appoggiandosi alla scrivania. Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e stringe appena. “Ti ricordi l’esperimento che abbiamo fatto anni fa?”

“Quando mi hai fatto finire con il culo per terra? Ricordo ancora la botta.” Scherza il ragazzo, con un leggero sorriso.

“È  ancora uno dei miei migliori esperimenti.” Ribatte lo psicologo, con fare orgoglioso. “Vale anche questa volta, lo sai. Se sei sicuro di volergli bene e che niente può cambiare questo, neanche le sue crisi, allora sei pronto. Avere paura è normale, ma lui ha bisogno di te come compagno e come amico, non come infermiere.”

Martino chiude gli occhi e rilascia un grosso sospiro. “Hai ragione.”

“Certo che ho ragione, sono lo psicologo.”scherza, dandogli un leggero pizzicotto sulla guancia.

“Grazie Roberto, credo di essere più tranquillo adesso.”

“Non era niente che tu già non sapessi, ho solo dato una mano a ricordarti che brava persona ha cresciuto la tua straordinaria madre.”

“Smettila di fare lo splendido Doc, ho capito che ti sto simpatico!” scherza Martino, alzandosi dalla sedia e preso da un piccolo sbalzo di tenerezza, si sporge per dargli un breve abbraccio. “Ci vediamo alla vigilia?” domanda poi.

“Sì, alle sette. Porto il mio famoso torrone.” Risponde sorridendo.

Martino lascia la piccola aula leggermente sollevato. La paura certamente non è svanita ma è chiaro che solo con quella non può andare lontano. Vuole Niccolò perché non ha mai incontrato una persona come lui. Il trasporto che prova nei suoi confronti e l’amore che sta nascendo sono più forti di qualsiasi altro sentimento che abbia mai provato.

Nessuna malattia o timore può cambiare quello che prova e farà valere la sua decisione con forza se necessario. Ha passato troppo tempo  a tormentarsi per paure futili ed è ora di dimostrare a se stesso e a Niccolò che non vuol far altro che amarlo ed essere amato a sua volta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Domenica 21 dicembre ore 20:30**

 

 

 

Il primo articolo di Martino viene stampato su carta e sua madre decide di dare una festa.

È un pezzo che lui stesso considera banale, ma per Sara è come se avesse scritto il più grande scoop della storia. Ha comprato venti copie e le ha distribuite ai suoi colleghi di lavoro oltre che a qualche vicino di casa, segnando con un post-it la pagina da leggere con estrema attenzione.

Ha chiamato i loro parenti in Cecina neanche si stesse per sposare e Martino ha sentito sua nonna urlare di gioia dall’altra parte del telefono, nonostante lui non fosse nemmeno nella stessa stanza di sua madre.

La notizia deve aver raggiunto anche suo padre che, con grande sorpresa, gli ha scritto un criptico messaggio di congratulazioni.

In altre circostanze forse, avrebbe fatto di più che sorridere, orgoglioso di se stesso. il fatto è che l’unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto condividere questa gioia, non risponde nemmeno ai suoi messaggi.

E forse anche per questo Sara ha deciso di riempire la loro casa di persone amate.

Giovanni si assicura di fargli trovare sempre il bicchiere pieno, distraendolo con continue chiacchiere.

Non è passato molto dalla rottura con Lillian ma Martino è contento di rivederlo già in carreggiata. Ha ripreso a studiare e ha cambiato appartamento, perché stare nella stessa casa dove aveva vissuto con la ragazza gli provocava ancora parecchio dolore e da un paio di giorni stava insistendo con Martino perché diventasse il suo coinquilino.

“Sarà fantastico, tu cucini e io ci procuro l’erba.” Insiste, mentre mastica rumorosamente uno dei tre dolci che Martino aveva fatto durante la notte, per distrarsi dalla sua testa in continuo movimento. “Potremmo vivere al meglio, io e te. Lo sognavamo da piccoli, ricordi?”

“Sì, sognavamo di portare le ragazze e mangiare solo patatine.” Ribatte Martino, roteando gli occhi.

“Qualcosa è chiaramente cambiato, ma questo non toglie che saremo due coinquilini perfetti!” Giovanni spalanca i suoi occhioni chiari e le sue lunghe ciglia sbattono lentamente e nonostante siano passate ere dalla sua cotta adolescenziale, Martino non riesce a resistere a quei occhi.

“Va bene, ci penserò!” sbotta, fingendosi infastidito. “Tu però smettila di rompermi il cazzo.” Giovanni sorride felice e lo abbraccia fino a togliergli il respiro prima di tornare a cercare altro da bere.

Martino trova sua madre in cucina, intenta a togliere dal forno una teglia enorme di lasagne. Prende una presina e l’aiuta a trasportare la pesante terrina sul ripiano della cucina.

“Mamma non è un po’ troppo?” domanda, passandole una spatola.

“Luca ha fame, sono certa che non ne rimarrà molta.” Risponde. “Non avrà mica il verme solitario?” scherza, facendolo ridere.

“Grazie per la serata.”

“Volevo sfoggiare un po’ il mio bambino che è diventato un giornalista a tutti gli effetti” Sara gli accarezza una guancia con la mano ancora coperta dal guanto da forno.

“E’ solo una rivista mamma, non è nulla di troppo importante.”

“E’ solo un gradino della tua grande scalata al successo!” ribatte convinta. “Me lo sento!”

Martino appoggia la testa sulla spalla della sua mamma e sospira.

“Allora, quando potrò conosce l’uomo del mistero?”

“Uomo del mistero?”

“Sì quello che ti fa sospirare come una dodicenne.” Sara ridacchia al lamento che esce dalla bocca di suo figlio.

“Non lo so… ci sono cose molto importanti che dobbiamo risolvere.” Risponde. “Spero di potertelo presentare presto.”

“Posso vedere una foto?”

Martino sorride e prende il cellulare dalla tasca del pantalone e sfogliando la galleria di foto trova quella che fra tutte gli fa battere il cuore un po’ di più delle altre. E’ la sera del loro primo appuntamento, Niccolò è seduto a gambe incrociate sul tappeto e in una mano sorregge un piatto e nell’altra solleva alto una forchetta dove sono arrotolati gli spaghetti alla carbonara. Ha un bellissimo sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi verdi brillano di gioia.

“E’ veramente bello.” Commenta maliziosa Sara. “Bacia bene?”

“Non ti racconterò particolari del genere, perciò mettiti l’anima in pace!”

Sara rotea gli occhi. “Si comporta bene con te?” domanda, tornando ad occuparsi della sua lasagna.

Marti annuisce. “Forse anche troppo.” Sorride. “Ha una mente eccezionale. Quello che pensa e il suo modo di discutere su qualcosa che ama mi lascia sempre senza fiato. A volte starei ore ad ascoltarlo parlare anche di niente.”

“Sembra che non abbia nessun difetto.”

“Beh a parte un piccolissimo particolare,” Martino sorride tra sé mentre prende dei piatti dalla credenza. “Ascolta la musica celtica e onestamente, io non la sopporto!”

 

 

**Ore 3.00**

 

 

Giovanni e i ragazzi hanno lasciato casa da ore oramai ma Martino, come da qualche giorno a quella parte, non riesce a dormire. Si trascina sul divano con i suoi calzettoni di lana e i suoi pantaloni della tuta, abbracciando il suo cuscino preferito per cercare un po’ di conforto. Accende la tv e senza neanche pensare la piazza sul canale di programmi trash, dove una donna ha uno strano bozzo sulla schiena. Storce il naso ma presto dimentica la tv e afferra il cellulare, controllando come da rito i messaggi.

Nulla di nuovo e così rilegge i vecchi messaggi scambiati con Niccolò anche se ormai li conosce a memoria.

Così non ce la può fare. Sente la sua mancanza così tanto che gli fa male il petto e così decide, su due piedi, con quel poco di coraggio che gli resta, che la prima cosa da fare è andare a casa sua. A costo di ricevere una risposta negativa, al costo di incontrare Maddalena o tutta la sua famiglia al completo. Sarebbe andato da lui per dirgli che no, non aveva paura.

Neanche il tempo di distrarsi un attimo che il suo cellulare vibra tra le sue mani e con un tuffo al cuore scopre che è Niccolò ad avergli scritto. Ha le mani che gli tremano mentre apre il messaggio.

 

_“Ho letto il tuo articolo, sei riuscito a farmi emozionare mentre leggevo le leggende natalizie su Roma.” Inviato ore 3:17_

_“Dove sei?” inviato alle ore 3.17_

_“A casa nostra.” Inviato alle ore 3:19_

Ci mette pochissimo a capire a cosa Nico si sta riferendo e in ancora meno tempo è già davanti alla porta di casa con le scarpe da ginnastica infilate per metà e il giubbotto a penzoloni da un lato.

Guida la sua Smart pericolosamente veloce per le strade deserte di Roma e parcheggi davanti la casa famiglia con il cuore in gola e il fiatone, neanche avesse corso per chilometri senza fermarsi mai.

Pesca nella tasca del giubbotto la copia delle chiavi che ancora deve restituire e apre con cautela il cancello.

L’altalena è poco illuminata, ma, proprio come mesi prima, riesce a scorgere la figura di Niccolò. Si avvicina piano, per fare meno rumore possibile, non vuole essere scoperto dai ragazzi dentro casa e combinare scompiglio.

Niccolò gli sta sorridendo. È un sorriso un po’ tirato, ma abbastanza sincero da far sorridere Martino a sua volta. Martino si inginocchia davanti a lui e appoggia le mani sulle sue ginocchia, accarezzando dolcemente sopra il tessuto di jeans. “Da quanto sei qui?”

“Un po’.” Risponde Nico, la voce roca, come se parlasse dopo tanto tempo di silenzio. “Avevo bisogno di una tregua” Martino sorride di nuovo e gli bacia il ginocchio.

“Hai trovato il posto giusto allora.”

“Credo che mi licenzieranno.” Cambia argomento Niccolò, stringendo forte le mani attorno alla catena dell’altalena.

“Cosa dici?”

“E’ una settimana che non vado al lavoro. Ci sono le prove per lo spettacolo e io ho lasciato tutti nella merda.”

Martino sorride intenerito. “Per quanto tu sia eccezionale, credo che i tuoi ragazzi se la stiano cavando benissimo anche senza di te. Con un insegnante così diligente non avranno avuto problemi.” Appoggia il mento sulle sue cosce e lo guarda in viso, finchè anche Nico non ricambia lo sguardo.

“Credo di aver deluso un po’ tutti.”

“Non hai deluso nessuno.” Ribatte Marti, con convinzione. “Nè me e né tantomeno gli altri.”

Nico tira su con il naso e annuisce leggermente e Martino spera di averlo rincuorato, almeno un po’.

“Non volevo essere così egoista da chiamarti ma, mi mancavi.”

“Allora siamo entrambi egoisti perché io avevo intenzione di venire sotto casa tua come un disperato.”

Niccolò ridacchia appena. “Mi avresti cantato una canzone romantica?”

“Scordatelo.” Ribatte immediatamente Martino, ridendo. “Sono stonatissimo.”

Niccolò lascia la catena dell’altalena e posa una mano sui capelli del ragazzo, accarezzando leggermente la nuca.

“Non sarà semplice.”

“Lo so.”

“Ti stancherai.”

“Non succederà.”

“Come fai ad esserne sicuro?”

“Non lo sono.” Martino prende un sospiro e afferra la mano di Nico tra le sue. “Sono solo sicuro che ora voglio stare con te e che non mi stancherò mai di dirti quanto per me tu sia speciale. Il futuro possiamo prenderlo a piccole dosi.” Gli bacia il palmo della mano. “Voglio creare qualcosa di bello con te. Lo voglio davvero e non c’è ostacolo che tenga. Fanculo i problemi! Quelli possiamo affrontarli insieme. Giorno per giorno.”

 “Fanculo i problemi?” ora Niccolò sta sorridendo per davvero, i denti scoperti e le labbra tese e nonostante la poca luce e le occhiaie pronunciate sul suo volto magro, Martino pensa che sia bellissimo.

“Sì, fanculo!” si incontrano a metà strada e le loro fronti si scontrano delicatamente e Marti non riesce a smettere di sorridere.

“Promettimi solo che mi dirai sempre la verità.” Chiede Nico con un filo di voce. “Non potrei sopportare di vederti infelice.”

“Non ti nasconderò nulla, lo prometto.” Risponde Martino. “Ma è importante che anche tu sia sincero con me, okay?”

Niccolò annuisce e annulla la poca distanza che li separa e bacia le labbra di Martino. Con il pensiero di una nuova promessa quel bacio sa di speranza che si tramuta in passione in poco tempo, complice la distanza che li ha divisi per troppo tempo.

Per Martino è come ritornare sul ponte Milvio, la notte del loro primo bacio, solo con il freddo più pungente e le ginocchia affossate nel fango. Si sente così bene con Niccolò che ogni particolare scomodo scompare.

Le mani fredde di Nico circondano il suo viso ed è davvero come tornare a casa.

Oramai senza fiato, il moro si stacca dalla bocca di Marti e gli ricopre il viso di piccoli delicati baci, sorridendo.

“Stai tremando.” Dice poi, e Martino si rende conto solo in quel momento di non essersene nemmeno accorto.

“Vogliamo andare a casa?” domanda poi, alzandosi in piedi. 

Nico scuote il capo e si alza a sua volta. “Ho fame.” Risponde, con un sorriso allungando una mano per intrecciare le dita alle sue. “Conosco una pasticceria aperta anche di notte.”

“Maritozzo alla panna?”

“Due maritozzi alla panna!” ribatte Nico.

“E caffè. Almeno un litro!” Aggiunge Marti, mentre mano nella mano lasciano quell’altalena che sa tutto di loro e che sarà sempre custode dell’inizio di qualcosa di grande.

 

 

**The end**

 


	9. "Home"- Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa!!!  
> Ho scritto un piccolissimo epilogo per farvi sapere che Marti e Nico sono felici anche nel futuro!  
> Spero vi piaccia!  
> Grazie di tutto <3

 

 

**Epilogo**

_“…Ah, home, let me go home_ _  
Home is wherever I'm_ _with you…”  -_ _Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros_

****

**[Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHEOF_rcND8)**

 

 

 

 

**10 anni dopo, ore 16.45**

 

 

L’aereo ha un ritardo di due ore e Martino è esausto.

Dopo un viaggio di ventitre ore, aggiungerne due al pacchetto non è certo quello che desidera.

Non mette piede a Roma da un mese e la cosa l’ha lasciato più sfinito di quanto immaginasse. È stato certamente uno dei suoi viaggi più lunghi, ma sicuramente uno dei più importanti per la sua carriera. Nel pc e su due diverse pen drive ha un articolo di cronaca nera internazionale che ha finito di scrivere proprio  qualche ore prima di imbarcarsi dall’aeroporto di Sydney. 

Quando riesce finalmente ad uscire dall’aereo e dopo aver recuperato il suo bagaglio, si dirige a passo spedito verso l’uscita degli arrivi. Sente di avere il cuore in gola dall’emozione e una sensazione di déjà vu lo travolge appena le porte scorrevoli si aprono davanti a lui. Torna indietro di dieci anni, quando non aveva la barba e vestiva ancora con un adolescente ed era lì solo per fare un favore ad un amico, ma si era ritrovato davanti quello che ancora oggi è l’amore della sua vita.

Ed eccolo lì. La sua giacca di pelle, la barba appena fatta e i capelli neri adornati da leggere striature grigiastre. Bello come sempre, tanto da attirare l’attenzione di più persone. Ha in mano un cartello, con scritto “bentornato” e Martino è così felice che se potesse abbandonerebbe i bagagli in mezzo alla folla per corrergli incontro.

Appena gli è di fronte però, molla la valigia,  lascia scivolare a terra la sua tracolla e gli butta le braccia al collo, stringendolo a sé per sentirsi a casa.

“Com’è andato il viaggio?” è la prima cosa che sussurra Niccolò al suo orecchio, accarezzandogli la schiena con dolcezza.

“Un signore ha dormito sulla mia spalla da Sydney a Doha.” Risponde, con il viso nascosto sulla sua spalla. “Poi sull’aereo da Doha a Roma, c’era una famiglia con otto, e non sto scherzando, figli e non sono stati zitti nemmeno per un secondo.”

Nico ridacchia e sposta la mano ad accarezzargli i capelli scompigliati. “Povero amore.”

Martino alza la testa e finalmente reclama quel bacio che desidera da un mese intero. È intenso e probabilmente non adatto al pubblico di un aeroporto, ma non vede suo marito da così tanto che fregarsene della decenza è la prima cosa che decide di fare.

“Andiamo a casa?” domanda poi, con il fiato corto. Niccolò annuisce. “Preparati perché non lasceremo il letto per due giorni interi.” Aggiunge poi, mentre Nico raccoglie i bagagli e si blocca all’istante voltandosi a guardarlo. “Okay va bene, faremo delle soste per andare in bagno, se è così importante.” Scherza, ma quando Nico si morde il labbro e arriccia il naso, si rende conto che le soste per il bagno non sono il problema.

“Ti prego, dimmi che non c’è nessuna festa di bentornato che mi aspetta a casa.”  Supplica, ma quando l’espressione di suo marito si aggrava, Martino capisce di non avere scampo. “Perché farmi questo?!” esclama disperato.

“Non essere così drammatico.” Commenta Nico, con sorrisetto divertito. “Non ho potuto dire no. Filippo ha insistito tantissimo e lo sai quanto è pesante quando ci si mette.”

Martino sbuffa e segue il moro verso l’uscita e continua a lamentarsi anche mentre caricano la roba in auto e il moro rimane in silenzio, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

Le cose in dieci anni non sono cambiate. Almeno, non tutte.

Sono un po’ più grandi e hanno responsabilità diverse. Una casa, due gatti, la moto che Niccolò ha comprato con Elia mentre Martino era a Berlino per lavoro, qualche nipote acquisito, insomma, cose che il Martino Rametta di dieci anni fa le avrebbe definite cose da grandi.

È felice della sua vita, complicata e bella così com’è.

Con Niccolò ne ha passate tante, molte discussioni e una rottura durata un paio di mesi, sette anni fa. Ha imparato a non aver paura di deludere Nico nelle situazioni difficili e non c’è voluto molto perché trovassero l’equilibrio che il moro aveva cercato per tutta la vita.

Con la madre di quest’ultimo, Martino aveva ancora qualche problema di comprensione e tutt’ora non è ancora certo di piacerle, anche se, quattro anni fa, durante il loro matrimonio, Marti l’aveva vista commuoversi.

Sara invece adora Niccolò e si rivolge a lui come un vero e proprio figlio.

Entrano in auto e questa volta è Nico a guidare, ma la sensazione è così simile a dieci anni fa che si lascia scappare un enorme sorriso, mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino le macchine che si muovono lente.

“Che c’è?” domanda suo marito, allungando una mano per accarezzargli la guancia e attirare la sua attenzione.

“Ti ricordi quando sono venuto a prenderti a Ciampino?”

“Quando ci siamo conosciuti?”

“Sì,” annuisce Martino e si volta a guardarlo. “Sai che prima di partire stavo per mandare un messaggio a Filippo per tirarmi indietro?”

Nico lo sta guardando, ora che sono bloccati nell’ingorgo di auto e ha il sorriso stampato sulle labbra. “E come mai?”

Martino ridacchia. “Volevo assolutamente battere Giovanni a Fifa! E non avevo voglia di perdere tempo e andare a prendere uno sconosciuto!”

Nico ride e non è per niente sorpreso. “Non avevo dubbi.” Commenta, “Ma sono felice che tu non abbia cambiato idea.”

Il rosso si allunga per baciarlo sulla bocca. “Anche io.”

 

 

 

The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille per essere arrivati fino a qua! E grazie per ogni kudos, commento e opinione che vorrete condividere con me!  
> E grazie a Fede che è sempre presente e velocissima nel betare ogni capitolo che le mando!
> 
>  
> 
> Ancora Grazie!  
> Gre.


End file.
